KakaNaru One-Shots
by homokage
Summary: May be angst, depression, drugs, war, blood, gore, sadness, sadist, masochist, and many other things.
1. Chapter 1

How Far Are You Willing To Go?

Third Person P. O. V.

Naruto wanted to see what was under his mask. He had to know if Kakashi had buck teeth or big lips. Naruto was willing to do anything. He would do the chicken dance until he died if that's what he had to do. Hell, he would kiss Sasuke if Kakashi told him that was the price. The 14 year old boy was willing to seduce Kakashi if he had to. But of course, Kakashi was straight. He had to be. Right? The famous shinobi had to be straight, but not once did Kakashi say he liked girls. This gave Naruto a great idea.

When Naruto was done thinking, he got up from his bed, and walked out the door. He didn't know where Kakashi could be, but something told him to check the training ground 7. He jumped on the roofs of village people, ignoring their warnings about being on their roof. Naruto ignored them, his attention completely on his mission. he may have been dead last, but the plan he created was that of a Nara. The Uzumaki doubted himself, thinking he could not go that far.

After jumping over roofs of angry villagers, he reached the trees that surrounded a small clearing. Two figures stood in the circle like clearing. It was Sasuke and Kakashi. The Kyuubi vessel was not pleased to see the Uchiha. Naruto wanted to be the first one to see Kakashi's face. Sasuke and Kakashi glanced curiously at the blonde boy. Naruto was not one to have a serious face. The blonde stood next to Kakashi, a considerable distance away from the Uchiha. he had to be alone for his plan to work.

"Can I talk to you, in private?" the boy asked shyly. He wanted to play the older shinobi into giving him what he wanted. Kakashi eye smiled, and signaled for Sasuke to leave. The brooding raven left, skeptical about why Kakashi had stopped their sparring. 'Strange' , was all Sasuke thought as he left the other shinobi alone. Naruto blushed, making sure Kakashi saw.

"Sensei, I am getting these weird feelings. They feel very tingly down there." The young boy said, making sure he seemed innocent. He needed Kakashi to fall for him. The older male was taken aback by the statement. 'Was Naruto going through puberty?', was all Kakashi could think of. Kakashi would be lying if he said that voice wasn't sexy in some way.

"That's puberty, your hormones are... changing." was all the older male could say. The blonde was now biting his lower lip, and looking into his sensei's eye. Kakashi wanted so badly to kiss Naruto, ravish his whole body. To make sure the young boy couldn't walk for a month.

"What your feeling is the want for sex." Kakahsi said bluntly. Before he knew it, the blonde fell on top of Kakashi. The older ninja was very uncomfortable, being the fact that Naruto was in between his legs. Very close to his...

"Kaka-sensei, it burns. It's very warm." The blonde gasped. His hips were on top of Kakashi's, legs in between his legs. Naruto knew the affect he had on the other male. But Naruto was very turned on as well. Without knowing, he had grinded his hips on the older males manhood. Kakashi gasped, feeling his pants constrict. The Silver haired Jonin's hands traveled to the boys rocking hips. He wanted those pants off,

"Naruto, you are teasing me." The older male laughed. The blonde's hands were clenching the shirt of Kakashi. Naruto was so close to getting what he wanted. He just needed to push further. The blonde was thinking of ways to get that pesky mask off.

"You feel so good..." the blonde purred, his hands in the shirt of the other male. Kakashi tugged it off, very aware of the grass on his back. The boys hands worked magic, tracing every inch of Kakashi's abs. It felt so good. Naruto stopped feeling with his hands, now resorting to his mouth. He places soft kisses on Kakashi's lower stomach, traveling all the way up to his covered jaw. Pesky mask...

"I want to taste your mouth" was all the boy could manage, moaning as he slowly rocked his hips, feeling his member leaking his seed out. The young boys teeth tugged at the mask, starting at the nose, and slowly going down to his chin. To say Kakashi's face was gorgeous was an understatement. He licked his lips, slowly inching his way to the unmasked lips. He slowly leaned in, only to slip past his lips, and to the older shinobi's ear.

"I just wanted to see what was under your mask." the blonde half lied. Well he didn't lie, he just left out some of the truth. Kakashi's lips pulled up into a smirk, and now he leaned to the boys ear.

"How far are you willing to go? How far are you willing to go, to see what lies under my pants?"


	2. Chapter 2

Heartless

Third Person P. O. V.

The man sat on his bed and looked out the window. The moon illuminated the village and showed the happy people of The Hidden Leaf Village. A smile found its way to his lips, lighting up the room with this warm and fuzzy feeling. His smile had always done that when he did smile, but he rarely did so. It was almost a treat to see his smile, so anyone that saw it treasured it. The man watched as kids ran around the streets with their parents by their side. Friends laughed and told jokes as they celebrated the 10th of October. The day the Nine Tails was defeated. The man got up from his bed to look closer out the window and into the night. He always wanted to leave his apartment to enjoy the entertainment, for it was also his birthday.

"Mother and Father, do not grow sad because I choose to stay inside. I have no one to celebrate with, but I am alright with that. Besides, you guys are here. I can feel it" He whispered while looking up at the moon. And it was true, every single word he said. His mother and father died 18 years ago, on the day he was born. He always wanted to meet them and ask about their lives. He wanted to come to see them both waiting with smiles and lunch already cooked. Oh how he always wanted to know how it felt to be loved by you parents. But having a lack of family made him who he was today, and he wouldn't change that. He then began to think of his other family.

Team 7 was his new family. Sakura was a little sister that he would protect with his life, and it didn't matter if she irritated him 'cause he would still die for her. Sasuke was his older brother he looked up to, and tried to gain recognition from. But of course his 'older brother' never acknowledged him. And then there was his sensei. Now Sakura and Sasuke might have thought of Kakashi as a father figure, but not him. He thought of his sensei as more then e father, a friend, or even a best friend. He had developed taboo feelings for the older male over the time he was his genin. The man shook his head a bit as he still wanted to deny the feelings he had.

"Damn Scarecrow, look what you have done to me. You made me...heartless" He whispered as he looked out the window, staring at 2 figures. It was his team, Sakura and Sasuke. Both of them were hand in hand, laughing at the others jokes and comments. The man's heart broke a little bit as he thought of how happy they were. It was indeed true that the man had grown heartless over the years after the war, thus the reason he rarely smiled. It was all because he was different then any normal man that had feelings for a woman. If only he had loved Hinata the way she loved him, then he would not be the way he was. But of course he had to be special and different. Damn his sexuality preference.

"I wonder what would have happened if you stayed instead of going on that mission... Maybe I wouldn't be this heartless" The man whispered as he walked away from the window, too pained to even look at his friends have fun. Tears stung the back of his eyes as he thought of how Kakashi had left for over a year for a secret mission. And the fact that Kakashi had started dating Yamato after the war began his fall into darkness. Yes, it all started with a simple sentence to the former ANBU to break the mans heart. I Love You sealed Kakashi's fate as the lover of Yamato, breaking the man's heart for good. But when he left it felt as if his heart was breaking 100 times. All he wanted was to tell Kakashi how he felt.

"I just wanted to tell you how I felt, yet you wanted to leave the village for a mission. Bastard! How dare you leave without letting me tell you how I feel" The man cursed Kakashi's name as the pain became overwhelming. He punched a wall and ripped up the pillows as he was now blinded by anger and sadness. He continued to rip everything he could get his hands on, and punched the walls until he could see the outside. Tears fell onto his cheek as his emotions overcame him. The nine tails let him be seeing that this usually happens. The man only stopped when he heard a light knock on the door. Everything seemed to stop moving as he heard another knock at the door. Then another.

"I'm coming!" The man called out as he tried to get rid of any feathers that showed he ripped up the pillows. He took a few deep breaths before he walked to the door so he didn't try to kill the person on the other side. The man opened up the door to see who was knocking at his door, and he gasped when he saw who it was. Standing in front of him was none other then Kakashi Hatake, the man he had loved ever since he was placed on the team. The man stepped away from the door so he could let the older male in, but deep down he didn't want to let Kakashi back into his life. Not after all he had done to him, and his mental health.

"So I heard you are now in ANBU. But I thought your dream was to be Hokage, so why change now?" Kakashi asked. The man looked at him with his head tilted. So he was guessing that Tsunade had informed him that he was ANBU and gave up on being Hokage. The only reason he wanted to be Hokage was to earn the respect of the man he loved, but he failed in doing so. The man shrugged his shoulders and sat on his bed, looking out the window once again. Kakashi walked closer to him, sitting right next to him on the bed. He noticed how everything was destroyed and torn apart in a frenzy. He wondered if all the stories about the man were true, that he was heartless and unstable.

"I joined soon after you left. I have grown stronger and learned to control my emotions so that it is not turned into a weakness. It helps me..." The man trailed off as he already knew he had said too much. He didn't want to say that it helps him with his feelings for a certain someone. A blush almost found its way to his cheeks, forcing him to turn so Kakashi wouldn't see. The older male took note of that and grabbed the man's chin and forced him to meet his eye. The man was so caught off guard by the act from someone he loved that he actually blushed. And there was no hiding the blush since it was much darker then his skin.

"Is it true that you became ANBU because you... you had feelings for me? Is that what made you turn heartless? Is that what compelled you to leave your friends and forget your happiness? " Kakashi asked. The man had tears sting his eyes, and it felt so right to cry at this moment. So he did just that. Tears rolled down his cheeks and onto his outfit as he could no longer conceal it. Kakashi stared at the man, wondering why he was crying. He didn't mean to hurt the man and make him cry. That was never his intention in the first place, all he wanted was an answer. So the man looked at Kakashi and nodded as he had no words to say.

"Naruto, I may like you too." Kakashi whispered. The man stopped crying and stared at Kakashi as no one had said his name in the year Kakashi was gone. Being in ANBU he was called Kitsune and never called Naruto. The name was almost foreign, yet sounded so right coming off of Kakashi's tongue. Something overcame Naruto as pulled Kakashi closer to him, crashing his lips onto the masked lips of Kakashi. The older male was almost taken by surprise as he didn't want to kiss Naruto with a mask on. Naruto pulled away as he understood what he had done. Yamato would be furious.

"Just don't be heartless anymore. I am begging you, you don't have to leave ANBU but please have emotions." Kakashi pleaded for Naruto to have emotions. He thought it over and nodded his head as it would be worth to have the love of Kakashi. He wanted to feel every emotions possible while with Kakashi, and it didn't matter if it was even sadness. He wanted to feel it over and over again because it proved what happened today was real. He nodded his head and pulled Kakashi in for another kiss, but this time the mask was gone. It was lip to lip contact, and it was heaven.

"Okay Kakashi. I will for you. I will no longer be heartless" Naruto whispered against Kakashi's lips. He promised for Kakashi. And he never went back on his word.


	3. Chapter 3

Drugs, Alcohol, And Sex

Third Person P. O. V.

The room seemed to be filled with the smell of drugs, alcohol, and sex. The strobe lights landed on the sea of bodies, illuminating the dance floor. Some people were tangled up in a sexual way, others were actual doing sexual things. Alcohol covered the floor, and the scent was burned into the nose of every person there. The drugs were on tables and each one seemed to be deadlier then the other. That may be the reason so many people were passed out. But the only person that seemed to stand out in the club was a blonde sitting at the bar.

This blonde was Naruto Uzumaki. He had just broken up with his girlfriend Hinata because he found out he wasn't attracted to girls. He was attracted to males. So he came to the bar just to drown out his sorrows, but so far he couldn't bring himself to drink. A woman sat next to him, and she had very big breast with 2 blonde ponytails that hung loose on her back. She gave the blonde a small wink before ordering some shots. The bartender smirked a bit as he placed two shots in front of the woman. Her light brown eyes held mischievousness as she pushed a shot in front of the young blonde.

"Drink. You need it." Her voice was soothing as she urged him to drink. He anted to say no, but he remembered the look on his friends faces when he came out. It was the look of disgust and something else that broke his heart. It was rejection. So he picked up that shot, downing the burning liquid. He already started to forget his worries as the lady ordered more shots for the both of them. 5. 7. 13. 17. He lost count after sometime, but he didn't care. It was around the 23 shot that the woman dragged him out of his seat and brought him over to a table.

"He wants to try night core (not sure if it's a real drug but I used it as an imaginary drug)" The big breasted woman told a man with white hair. He was sitting down in a booth with 2 other women, and they reeked of sex and drugs. The blonde couldn't process what was happening as the man got up and walked towards him. Naruto squired in the grip of the woman, but he was too drunk to do anything. The man shoved a pill into Naruto's mouth, tilting the blondes head back to make him swallow.

"w-w-wha di you do to mwe?" Naruto couldn't speak correctly. His whole body felt hot and his head was pounding. "It's a drug to make you want sex" is what he thought the woman said. And maybe she was right because he felt the need to do something. His crotch ached and he had to get away from all those woman. The white haired man laughed at him as he walked through the crowd of people. The lights seemed to call out his name, whispering to him to dance. And so he did. He could no longer control his body as he swayed his hips and danced to the music.

"Hey there blondie.." a man whispered from behind the blonde. Hands were placed on his hips, bringing him closer to a body. He turned his head back to face the most gorgeous man he ever laid eyes on. The man had silver, gravity defying hair and the jawline of a God. Naruto placed his hands on Kakashi's hips, putting his arms in a weird position. But he didn't care. The drug made him push his butt into the crotch of this mysterious man. He could have sworn he heard the silver haired man moan when he did so.

"The name is Kakashi, what's yours?" He asked, biting Naruto's earlobe a bit. Naruto couldn't help but moan at the feeling. The blonde was spun around to face the silver haired man, there eyes meeting in an intense stare. Blue eyes met dark grey eyes. The sexual attraction between them was very noticeable. The grey eyed man's hand traveled to Naruto's butt, giving it a squeeze. Naruto gasped as he pressed his own aching crotch onto the mans crotch.

"Na-Naruto" Naruto finally got out. Kakashi licked his lips as he pulled away from Naruto. The blonde was slightly sad at the loss of contact before he was grabbed by Kakashi and pulled to God knows where. Both men went upstairs to the top dance floor where nobody was at. It was the closed off dance floor since they had the bottom one open. Kakashi pushed Naruto into one of the booths, taking off his shirt as he got closer to the blonde.

"S-s-someb-body will see us" Naruto stuttered as he looked at the body of Kakashi. But the drug was starting to really work as his body heated up even more, and his pants were ripped off. Then came his shirt and not even the cold air cooled down his hot body. His body arched into Kakashi's body, the contact of skin on skin made Naruto shiver in pleasure. Kakashi pulled off his own boxers, letting Naruto take in the sight of his physique... And all Naruto could look at was...

"Huge...so v-very h-huge..." Naruto stuttered once again as he stared at Kakashi's length. It had to be around 10 inches maybe bigger. But the blondes boxers were already off, and Kakashi was in position. His cock circled around Naruto's hole, causing Naruto to moan and grip the booth cushions. The silver haired man pushed in side of Naruto, slowly easing inside of him. The blonde held in a scream of pain as he felt his insides tear and readjust to the size of Kakashi.

"So tight Naruto..." Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear. Another shiver of pleasure went down Naruto's spine as he now had his hands on Kakashi's back. His nails dug into the flesh as Kakashi pushed farther into Naruto. He pulled out a bit before he rammed back in. Naruto threw his head back in pleasure as Kakashi continued to thrust into him. The night core drug intensified what he felt to tenfold, causing him to go into cloud nine every time Kakashi thrusted into him.

"Kakashi...ahhhhh" Naruto moaned out his name. The silver haired man moaned as welll when he felt some of Naruto's pre-cum go on his stomach. Nails raked down Kakashi's back, making him scream out in pain and pleasure. The blonde underneath him was panting and moaning, unable to try and move his own body 'cause of the pleasure. The blonde wrapped his hands around Kakashi's neck as he kissed him. Kakashi kissed back, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"Ahhhhhh, Kakashi" Naruto moaned when Kakashi picked up his pace. This gave Kakashi the advantage to explore Naruto's mouth with his tongue. He could taste the alcohol and the drug Naruto had taken. But he didn't mind the taste for he too had taken the drug from the white haired man before Naruto did. Kakashi could feel his release coming soon, so he broke away from the kiss and pulled out of Naruto. the blonde was about to question why he stopped, but he was turned around so his back was facing Kakashi.

"N-naruto..." Kakashi moaned as he plunged back inside of Naruto. His nails dug into the hips of Naruto, drawing blood. Naruto screamed again, but the sound of music playing drowned it out. Some of the lights landed on their bodies, creating an even more sexual feeling that caused Kakashi to go faster, and reach his climax. His warm see filled Naruto as he pulled out, some of it dripping onto the booth. But Kakashi wasn't done yet, and neither was Naruto. The alcohol and booze in their system still, making them want even more sex.

"Fuck me hard Kakashi. Fuck me until we are both content..." Naruto whispered seductively as he turned to face Kakashi. The air around them reeked of drugs, alcohol, and sex. The strobe lights turned the atmosphere more sexual, but nobody cared. And Naruto and Kakashi sure as hell didn't care because they fucked in public above hundreds of people.


	4. Chapter 4

You Did This

Kakashi's P. O. V.

(20 minutes before it happened)

My hands traveled over Naruto's body. His innocent figure was so...tempting. Naruto giggled at my touch. That was adorable. I pulled down my mask, and place my lips onto his. He seemed surprised that I kissed him. We could get in trouble, but it will be worth it.

"I love you." I mumble against his lips. I wanted to spend my life with him. I pull back, wanting to look him in the eyes, and see his reaction. His eyes were filled with sadness. Why? We would be together, and in love.

"I love you too, but we could get into trouble." He replied. It didn't matter. I caress his cheeks, running my finger over his whisker marks. He looked like a fox, my baby fox. I wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

(15 minutes before it happened)

I walked into the Hokage's office, seeing the fact that I had been summoned. Maybe she wanted to tell me my team has a mission. That could be it. Or maybe it was something else she wanted me to do.

"Kakashi, we need to discuss a rumor that has been going around." My heart started to pound. Sakura had found out about us, and said she would tell somebody. We assumed Sasuke got her to stop, but maybe she still did it. She wouldn't dare...would she? I guess I will find out.

"Sakura Haruno has been telling people about a Sensei student relationship. It wouldn't happen to be you she is talking about?" I could feel the sweat dripping down my back. I had to come up with a good lie. I gained my composure back, and said what I had to, for Naruto.

"No, she was talking about Gai and Lee. They seem to have a weird relationship." That was what I could come up with. It wasn't a lie. Gai and Lee did have a secret relationship that everybody knew of. But they never got in trouble. I had to say that for Naruto.

(5 minutes before it happens)

I had to tell him. I couldn't have him get hurt. He was the only man I truly loved. I walked to his apartment, thinking of what I would say. I had to let him down easily. I had to protect him. I would kill anyone to protect him. So killing our love, was going to be worth it.

"I am sorry. I loved you. I love you." I say out loud. I had to let it out. I wouldn't be able to say those words for a long time. I looked at his door, my hand almost about to knock. We could become missing nin, and live our lives on the run. We could be happy. We could have love.

(2 minutes before it happens)

"Naruto, we need to talk." I look at him, both of us sitting on the couch. Naruto had tried to kiss me, but I pushed him off. It would be harder if we kissed. For me and for him.

"The Hokage said rumors were going around about us. We need to stop this. Now." I keep my voice cold. I couldn't show emotions. All I had to do was think about my time in ANBU. I could feel the stinging sensation in my eyes. Tears. They were tears, but they had to stay in my eyes.

"But, don't you love me." His voice broke my heart. I couldn't do this. I had to run away with him. Maybe I could, but then again. I was going to tell him we could run. But something else came out. Something I regretted saying.

( it happens)

"I lied, I don't love you." The words broke my heart. A sharp sting hit my cheek. Naruto had slapped me. Tears fell from my eye, realizing what I had done. I had to take it back, but he beat me to it.

"If you tell me it wasn't real, then you better leave right now. You will only be a Sensei, nothing more or less if you say you didn't love me. We could run, together. If you want to, then come with me." His eyes pleaded with me. I could never forgive myself if I put him in harms way. It had to be done.

"You were a good fuck, and that was all. Goodbye, Naruto." I got up, and started to walk to the door. The tears still fell out of my eye. Naruto had to live without me, and he would. I had to make sure of that. I can no longer be his Sensei, and I will announce that at our next team meeting.

(Time skip)

I met up with my team. But Naruto was missing. Maybe he didn't want to see me. I wouldn't blame him after what I said yesterday.

"I will no longer be your Sensei starting from today on." I announced. Sasuke and Sakura seemed confused and sad. Naruto would be happy that I left. Too bad he couldn't see it himself.

"So now there's only 2 people in team 7" Sasuke muttered. Only 2. They both started to cry, Sasuke a little more then Sakura. They were still here. In front of me. Him. But they were still here, so that left...

"What happened to Naruto." I was afraid of what they would say. No. He couldn't have resigned from being a shinobi. Or maybe he defected.

"He...was found dead this morning. He hung himself." Sasuke choked out. The air got thinner, and the Gravity was weighing me down. I had caused him to die. Like Obito and Rin. I was the cause.

"You did this Kakashi." Sakura seethed. She was right.

"You did this Kakashi." Sasuke growled out. I killed him.

"You did this, my love." Naruto whispered. His eyes filled with tears. How was he in front of me? He was suppose to be dead.

"YOU DID THIS!"

I woke up from my dream. I was drenched in sweat. I looked over to the side of my bed to see Naruto sleeping. Today was his 18th birthday, the day we would declare our love in front of the public. I remembered now, how Tsunade said our love was ok. How she gave me her blessing, and a very good beating for taking Narutos innocence.

"It was just a dream. I love you Naruto." I whispered. He needed to know that. Even if he was asleep. Because I loved him more then I loved Icha Icha. And that is saying something. Naruto stirred in his sleep, and boy did he look cute. I could already see the trouble my love would cause me.

"Troublesome..." I whispered as I started falling back into a, hopefully dreamless, sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When The Sun Sets

(Warning! Contains something that might upset the fans of KakaNaru!)

Third Person P. O. V.

Naruto was only 4 when it started to happen. The blonde boy was unaware of the eyes that watched him as he made his way home. He was only a boy, he did not have knowledge of how cruel the world was. Naruto had just gotten home, ready to go to sleep. A man was waiting for him on his bed. An ANBU.

"Want to play a game? It will be fun, and all the strong ninja play it." the ANBU said. Naruto said yes, wanting to be like the grownups. The ANBU took Naruto to his bed, and laid him down. The man took off Naruto's clothes, revealing his frail body. Naruto was confused about what the game was.

"Is it dress up? That game is for girls." Naruto said. The ANBU chuckled, saying it wasn't dress up. The ANBU took off his own clothes, leaving them both naked. Naruto was slightly uncomfortable about being naked with this ANBU. But the mask stayed on, not revealing his identity.

"Turn around, and if you say a word," the man pulled out a kunai," I will kill you." Naruto gulped, staring at the sharp object. He turned around, doing as the man said. It wasn't like 5 year old Naruto could do anything. The man slipped his hands onto Naruto's hips, bringing the boy closer to his member.

"This will hurt, but you will be a big boy after. Ok?" Naruto nodded. He waited for the pain the ANBU was speaking of. The blonde was about to turn his head around, but a burning pain shot through his body. Naruto held in the scream, biting the blanket underneath him. His hands clawed at the bed, he couldn't handle the pain. The ANBU moved his hips back and forth, moving inside of the younger boy.

"Scream and I will kill you...god you are so tight." The man moaned out. Naruto wanted to scream, his insides felt like they were being ripped apart. He felt dirty, and nasty. As if he had done something others would frown upon. The older man's nails dug into Naruto's hips, drawing blood. Naruto screamed into the blanket. He wanted someone to save him.

When it was all over, the older man put his clothes back on. Naruto stayed in his bed, blood coming out of him, and coming from his wounds. Moans were forced out of Naruto by the ANBU. The blonde was wondering why the Hokage would let such a man be a shinobi. It was absolutely stupid to let this man be honored by the people of the village.

"Tell anyone about this, and I will kill everybody you love. Until next time... when the sun sets." The ANBU had whispered the last part, not aware that Naruto had picked it up. All Naruto could do was curl up into a ball, and ignore his surroundings. He was weak, and he knew it. The man had left, but he could still feel the hands on his hips, and that thing inside of him.

This continued until Naruto was 10, then the man had stopped coming. Naruto could never figure out who it was. The ANBU mask was that of a dog, but he could never remember the hair color. When Naruto became a genin he felt safe, he felt as if he could do anything. Then Sasuke had left, and shoved a chidori through his shoulder. Naruto had loved Sasuke, but then his love went to his sensei. When Naruto turned 15, Sasuke returned to the village. Sasuke loved Naruto, but Naruto didn't feel the same. Not anymore. Kakashi and Naruto were together.

Naruto snuggled with Kakashi, both of them laying on Naruto's bed. Kakashi couldn't help but smile. he was with the man he loved. And the same with Naruto. Nothing could come in between their love for each other. But Naruto was uncomfortable with the topic they were on: What secrets have they not told each other.

"Come on Naruto, I told you about Obito." Kakashi pleaded. Naruto thought about all those nights, were another man had taken him. He shivered at the thought. How could he tell the man he loved that his innocence was lost to rape? What would Kakashi think of him?

"I can't say, I'm not ready to say yet." was all the blonde could reply. Kakashi wouldn't press any further. He understood Naruto's wanting for time to tell about his secrets. Naruto felt bad about not telling Kakashi, but something told him not to. The blonde turned to kiss Kakashi, a kiss to make up for him not wanting to say anything.

Kakashi deepened the kiss, running his hands through Naruto's hair. The blonde pulled Kakashi's shirt off, then the pants. Kakashi did the same for Naruto. This left both of them in their boxers. Naruto tugged on Kakashi's boxers, wanting what lied under them. Kakashi laughed at Naruto's eagerness.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kakashi joked, pulling off Naruto's boxers. This would be the first time they would do it together. The other times they tried to, they were interrupted. Naruto was flipped over, his butt pulled closer to Kakashi's member. Naruto rubbed his ass on Kakashi's crotch, teasing him.

"Hurry up Kakashi." Naruto whined. The head was placed at his entrance, causing Naruto to gasp as it was plunged into him. The older male didn't give Naruto the time to adjust, he even went in raw. Naruto screamed out in pain, but that soon turned to moans of pleasure.

"Kakashi, faster, please." Naruto cried out. Kakashi pounded into the blonde, unable to stop himself. Naruto's nails clawed at the bed as nails clawed into his hips. The pain Kakashi gave him was absolutely pleasure filled. Naruto met the thrust with his hips, trying to keep pace with Kakashi.

"God, you are so tight." Kakashi moaned, going faster then before. Naruto through his head back, letting out a moan. He loved the pain and pleasure. He felt blood going down his hips, coming from the fingernail marks Kakashi made. He didn't care.

"Kaka...Kakash...KASHI!" Naruto screamed out, he could feel his climax coming soon. Kakashi bent over, placing kisses on Naruto's neck. It was an awkward position, but it was worth it. Kakashi screamed out Naruto's name, feeling his climax was coming very soon as well.

"Naru...Naruto!"Kakashi screamed out, his seeds filling Naruto's insides. Naruto came all over the bed, some of it going onto his chest. Kakashi pulled out and lay beside the blonde boy. Naruto was panting, trying to regain his breathe. Naruto turned on his side, placing a leg over Kakashi's hips.

"I love you, Kakashi." Naruto whispered, his eyes drooping. He could feel the darkness of sleep trying to consume him. His mind was going blank, but he could still see Kakashi's smile on his mask-less face. The smile sent chills through Naruto, and his voice was even more scary. Kakashi got up and moved to kiss Naruto, but he whispered something into his ear first.

"Until next time...when the sun sets."


	6. Chapter 6

Ya Know?

Naruto's P. O. V.

I ran into the hospital room, not caring if I bothered anyone. Sakura and Sasuke sat in front of Kakashi's room, but they didn't say anything to me. Sasuke muttered something about kakashi going to be mad when he woke up. If he did. I opened the door to the room, leaving my teammates outside. they wouldn't bother me. I know they won't. Kakashi was on the bed, a heart monitor beeping very slowly. A tube connected to his throat, and wires were attached to his arms. My heart was breaking at the sight of him like that.

"You're suppose to live, ya know?" I say aloud. His body doesn't move. He seems dead already. I stand at his side, running my fingers over the blanket that covered him. He was suppose to live longer then me. And he will. A tear slipped down my cheek and onto the blanket that covered him. Another one fell after that. Each tear that slipped off of my cheek and onto his blanket, made me believe that this was all real. Why did he have to try and save Sasuke and I? We had the situation under control. But he had to protect us. He had to protect me.

"You're a stupid, pervy, selfish scarecrow. Did you know that?" I asked him. My fist balled up, and I wanted to punch something. Anything would have worked. Instead I stroked Kakashi's cheek. His cheek was so cold, I didn't like that feeling. Before this happened, I could still remember the kiss he placed on my lips. I can remember the way he caressed my cheek. I remember that infamous eye smile that made me want to melt into a puddle. I remember how mad I was when he pushed me away from the kunai of the missing nin. How he had mumbled 3 words to me.

"You BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" I screamed out. He didn't flinch at how loud I was like he used to do. I could hear his voice scolding me "Naruto, please be quieter my love". His words echoed inside of my head. I took my hands off of his cheeks, and moved away from him. The man I loved was dying in front of me. And all I could do was watch it happen. The doctors may have known, they might not. But I knew he wasn't going to make it. But he needed to live longer, for me. He owed me that much.

"Do you remember when I confessed my love to you?" he didn't answer," I had drank 4 bottles of Sake and you had to carry me home. I had grabbed your butt when we were walking, and said I liked the way it moved. And then you said would I like to see it, and do you remember what I said?" again, no answer," I said I would show you mine, if you showed me yours." I laughed as I recalled that moment. It was blurry, but I could still remember it. I had said that I loved him after he put me in my bed. He kissed me, and said he would see me the next day. It was my favorite memory.

"You told me this would be forever. Did you lie? Did you mean it? Did I mean it? Did I lie to you?" I asked myself out loud. I could feel Kakashi's embrace around me, yet his body was still on the bed. I had imagined it. I hopped onto the bed, snuggling closer to him. My hands wrapped around his waist, and my nose was buried in his neck. The heart monitor picked up it's speed a little, so now it was at a normal rate. he was going to make it after all.

"Nurse?!" Sakura called out. Their footsteps approached the door. 3 figures appeared from the door. Sakura, Sasuke, and Tsunade. They ran to the bed, and i jumped off of it. I grabbed Kakashi's hand as his eyes fluttered open. The mismatched eyes darted around the room before they settled on Tsunade. Sakura was in tears, and Sasuke held her. Not in a romantic way, but a comforting one. Sasuke seemed to be crying as well. Seems like that Uchiha had a heart somewhere inside of him. I laughed at that.

"What happened?" kakashi asked, his voice a little hoarse. Sakura looked at Tsunade, and Tsunade looked at Sasuke. But I stared at Kakashi, admiring how he still looked beautiful. How could a man look like a God, even if he looked like he was dying? It must be some type of Jutsu. Sakura broke away from Sasuke's hug, and faced our Sensei. They completely ignored me. Kakashi was getting impatient now, and it was very noticeable in the glare he gave them.

"So, when you took the Kunai to the stomach" Sakura's voice cracked," Naruto lost it. He attacked the missing nin. The missing nin had placed Naruto in a genjutsu, and it all happened so quick. Naruto was forced to kill himself. Naruto is dead." Sakura broke out into more tears. Sasuke held her once more. Tsunade had to leave the room with Sakura and Sasuke following her. This left me and kakashi alone.

"You're here, aren't you?" He asked out loud. I smiled a bit. He wouldn't be able to see the smile. Tears poured out of his eyes, and I could hear his heartbreak. I smiled as I got closer to him. I bent over so I could kiss him on the cheek. His cheek was now warm, but the cold tears were in the way. His eyes flashed to where I was. He could sense me, but he can't see me. He smiled a bit. And then he laughed. Maybe the man I loved had gone crazy.

"I'm going to miss talking to you, ya know?" he laughed again. I couldn't help but laugh as well. he had used my verbal tic. His laughing died down, now turning into sobs. I rubbed his leg, trying to comfort him. A light started to appear behind me. It was time for me to go. I begged for Kami to make me visible so kakashi could see me one last time. It must have worked because he gasped, and tried to grab my hand that was rubbing his thigh.

" You have to live, ya know?" and with that, I disappeared from his sight. I was going to wait for him in Kami's palace. I would wait as long as it would take. I loved him, ya know?


	7. Chapter 7

When You Love

Dear Kakashi,

When you love, you don't let go. I had lived by that my whole life, and then I fell in love with Sasuke. He was the love of my life. He had a dangerous aura around him that I was attracted to. And when he smiled, it melted my heart. If you are not suppose to let the one you love go, then why did I do that? He left me for power, and I even confessed to him as we battled. I was rejected, and I had lost my love for him. I had let the one I love, go. Then i started to think about who else I could love.

When You Love, you don't let go. So when I had gotten feelings for Hinata, I felt complete. I no longer felt different, and I felt normal. Hinata was my first, and I wouldn't change that. She would always blush when I looked at her in public, and she always looked like a tomato. Then she had to screw Kiba on the couch we bought together. my life fell apart, but I understood the fact that she loved him, not me. So I had let another love of mine go.

When You Love, you don't let go. So when I fell back in love with Sakura, I was happy. i had liked her for some time when I was younger, and confused. She had such pretty hair, but she was in love with Sasuke. that's why she dated me, because I reminded her of him. We would have sex with each other, but there was no love behind it. Then I caught her with Shikamaru, and i asked myself why this happened to me. they didn't stay together, she probably needed a reason to leave me. So yet again, I let the person I love, go.

When you love, you don't let go. That's when I had fallen back in love with Sasuke. He had returned to the village after he killed his brother. My heart jumped at the thought of being with him. I ran to the gates, searching for the man I loved. But all I saw was him kissing Sakura. there was love in that kiss, a passion that Sakura never showed me. My heart broke, seeing the 2 people I loved be together. So I let both of them go, deciding I would never look back.

When You love, you don't let go. So when i saw all of my friends together, it broke my heart. Everybody was happy, but me. I watched as everyone moved on with their lives, even having children. Even you had someone, well I thought you had. You were the famous Copy Ninja, you couldn't be single. But I was a demon, a demon that no one would love. I had let all of the people I loved, go. Did I do the right thing?

When you love, you don't let go. So when my attraction for you became stronger, I hoped you were the one. Everyone I loved had left me. But you had no one else. So I had a chance. I would try to flirt with you, hinting that I liked you. But you ignored me, only focusing on the precious Uchiha. That's all anybody cares about, Sasuke. He defected from the village, and killed our allies. But you didn't care. I loved you, and it hurt me that you didn't feel the same. So I had to let you go.

I was going to confess my love for you, but I caught you kissing Iruka. It broke my heart, and that's when I knew I wasn't loved. I went home that night, tired of being hurt. My heart couldn't take it anymore. I decided to write this letter, letting you know how I felt. I wanted them to know why I was in pain. And why I had ended my own pain. I am sorry Kakashi, but it had to be done. A demon couldn't be loved. So when I loved, I let go. Let everyone go, even those who I didn't fall in love with.

When You Love, you don't let go. So when I kissed you, why did you turn away? You hadn't said anything to me. We never spoke about what I had done, and you went back to Iruka. So I had thought to myself that you were like the others, a person that doesn't love me. So I let you go, and you were the hardest of them all. I wish i had known sooner that I had liked you, maybe i wouldn't have written this letter, or did what I had done.

When you love, you don't let go. That's a lie, because I have. The knife is the only thing I truly loved, and it loved me, for it saved me. It took my life, letting me leave everyone with one less burden. So by the time you have found this, I will be dead. I loved you Kakashi. I still love you. And if you ever feel the same way, I will be waiting. Because even if I let you go, I will never be free of the love I felt for you. It will be there, constant reminder of what I had felt.

So, my last words for you Kakashi, so you can make Iruka happy:

When you love, you never let go.

Love,

Naruto Uzumaki

P. S. I will be watching you. I will know if you hurt Iruka. So don't try anything funny.


	8. Chapter 8

I Will Wait For You

Naruto's P. O. V.

I looked at the man I loved. His eye smile made my heart jump all the way in to the heavens, but the ring on his finger brought me back down into hell. He was engaged to Iruka. I knew this day would come, judging by the way Iruka and him acted around each other. I wish I would have told him my feelings earlier on, but it was too late. I was the new Hokage, and I couldn't let love get in my way.

"Will you be there Naruto, at our wedding?" Iruka asked. I thought about it. Could I let the man I love, go? Of course i could, because it made him happy. I nod my head, my eyes focused on my paper covered desk. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I choke them back. I couldn't cry, not in front of them. And a Hokage shouldn't cry, that would be showing a weakness.

"Go, I have paper work." My voice turned ice cold. I could see Kakashi flinch, and Iruka said nothing. They nodded and left the room. I looked around, and made sure no one was watching. Then I let my tears fall. The water stung my eyes, and I was having a hard time breathing. How could I let Kakashi go, after all we have been through? Maybe it was for the best, but I loved him. But we could never be together, the age difference mattered in this village.

"Kakashi, if this is what you truly want, then I am ok with it." I whisper, still sobbing. I was not ok with it, but it wasn't my decision. I looked at the paper work I had to get done. But even that reminded me of Kakashi, since he was hokage before me. I couldn't do this anymore, I had been Hokage for 3 years now. I could give the position to Sasuke, but he seemed happy with Sakura. I was the only person that was truly unhappy.

^^^^^^Time skip to the wedding day(1 year)^^^^^^

Naruto's P. O. V.

I was the best man. Kakashi had chosen me, and I had accepted. My heart ached as saw him smile at Iruka. I had made up my mind about what I would do when they kissed. My forehead protector in my right hand. Everybody sat down as they were about to say their vows. I flinched every time Kakashi said something that was related to love. My heart broke every time he flashed his eye smile at Iruka.

"Do you, Kakashi Hatake, take this man to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The guy conducting the marriage asked. I begged him to say no, well not out loud. I wanted him to say no, but he said I do. And same with Iruka, and I knew that I would go threw with my plan.

"You may kiss the bride." I waited to see if Kakashi would do it, and he did. They both leaned in to kiss. My heart shattered, and the nine tails whispered thoughts to me. He doesn't love monsters. He will never love you. DO IT!. DO IT! I wanted Kuruma to shut up, but I was going to do it still. I cleared my throat, signaling I was going to speak.

"I want to congratulate Kakashi and Iruka on the marriage," they both blush," and I have an announcement to make. As your Hokage, and in front of the whole village so you could witness it, I will...kill Iruka." and with that I was behind Iruka, and his throat was sliced. Screams filled the air, and the ANBU moved towards me. i looked at Kakashi, and hate filled his eyes.

"I am defecting from the village." I scratched out the leaf symbol on my forehead protector, and put it on. I could see my old teammates staring at me with fear. I smirked, all of my love gone. Kakashi screamed for Iruka to wake up, but he never did. I ran towards the forest, the ANBU right on my heels. But they weren't going to kill me. Only one man would kill me, and that was the man I loved. The man i use to love.

Sakura and Sasuke appeared in front of me, ANBU behind me, and Kakashi with Sakura and Sasuke. They all had hate filled eyes, the eyes that haunted me when I was a child. Kakashi stepped forward, his eyes puffy and red. I could feel my love coming back, but I quickly squash it out. Love was a weakness.

"Why Naruto? I loved him." his voice was soft and calm. I could feel my sadness filling up my body, and I let it. I started to cry, and everyone was shocked. i had never cried in front of people ever since I became Hokage. I was always cold and mean, so this was unexpected. I laugh a little, the tears making it harder then usual. I move towards Kakashi, so close that our lips were very close.

"I...Loved...You." I whispered to him, putting my lips on his. It was a small kiss, nothing to deep. He never pulled back, and I thought there was some hope for love. But then i felt a kunai pierce my stomach. Kakashi had stabbed me. i pull back from the kiss, and meet his tear filled eyes. The man I loved was going to kill me, and I was ok with that.

"I loved you Naruto, but you never showed affection towards anyone." He whispered. My vision was blurry, and nobody interfered with us. I collapsed, but Kakashi caught me. I smiled, thinking about how he had loved me. But he moved on, and I don't blame him. I wasn't going to kami's palace after what i had done.

"You could never Love me, so I let you go. They wouldn't allow it." I said out loud. I could feel the life slipping away from me. Kakashi chuckled, moving his mask so i could see his face. It was gorgeous. He placed his lips on mine, and kissed me. We could have been together, but I ruined our chances. I had to get jealous, and kill the man he loved.

"You were the Hokage, you could have changed that." He laughed against my lips. I could have, but I was consumed by hate and jealousy. And i would pay for that. i moved my hand to play with Kakashi's hair, loving the fact that it was so soft. Like a bunny. I pulled away from the kiss, knowing that I was going to die at any moment.

"I would have changed anything for you...bunny..." i choked out, my eyes rolling back into my head. this is it. The end of Naruto. I could have had what I wanted. A family, and being hokage. But I would have to die instead, living in the afterlife with guilt. i could hear Kakashi's screams for me to stay alive, and Sasuke telling him to let me go. Sakura trying to bring me back.

Funny how the man that killed me, wants me back. But we both know I would have been executed or banned after what I did. But then a light appeared, and I saw faces. the faces of my comrades. And Kakashi. All of them were crying, and begging me to hang on. But I wasn't in my body. I was right in front of them, looking down. I then appeared at the gates of Kami's palace. I was forgiven for my crime, seeing that my good balanced out my bad.

"I love you Kakashi Hatake, and I will wait for you."


	9. Chapter 9

2 Somethings

Naruto's P. O. V.

I blushed at seeing Kakashi. He was so handsome, and mysterious. I looked at my other teammate, wondering if he saw the blush that crept onto my face. I didn't know a man could make you feel this way. Sasuke glared at me, but not for the stupid rivalry people though it was. We were competing for love. Sasuke wanted my love, and I wanted Kakashi's. It was a love, one-sided, weird triangle. Well, to me that is what it seemed like.

"Dope, stop staring at Kakashi." He smirked. He has been trying to hint Kakashi to the fact that I like him, so I will get rejected and be with him. When will he understand? I don't like him, anymore that is... It's. Not. Happening. I smiled at Sasuke, and looked around to make sure nobody was watching. I had the perfect comeback. I think.

"But Kakashi is so fine, I couldn't help myself." I said innocently. I thanked kami for Sakura not being here, or else I wouldn't have made that joke. At all. Sasuke had a tick mark forming, and his eyes glared daggers. Kakashi eye smiled, not revealing any of his emotions. Same old, Same old. You could practically cut the tension with a knife, because it was so thick.

"Now Naruto, play nice. Sasuke is jealous that I have caught your attention." My smirk turned into a blush. Kakashi had now played along with the joke. A small, scratch that, a big part of me wanted me to believe that was a sign. A sign that he liked me. I walked closer to Kakashi, watching Sasuke's face. He wanted to play that game, then I would play as well.

"Kakashi senpai, your so sexy." I tried to say innocently and seductively. I rubbed myself against his thigh, making sure my non-visible erection didn't touch him. A little vibration came from him, I guess he was laughing a bit. Sasuke glared at me, warning me to not go any further. He started this little game, and I would end it.

"Kiss me, Kakashi." I pulled his masked face down a bit, just enough so I could kiss him. I felt his clothed lips, and boy did they feel good. A massive KI was coming from Sasuke, and I knew I had done it. Who knows what he would do, but I wasn't done yet. I moaned as I wrapped my hands around his neck. Kakashi got with the program and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Naruto, you are mine. Kakashi, back off!" a hand pulled me out of Kakashi's grasp. I fell onto the ground, and was pinned by stupid Sasuke. His hands holding mine at my side. His face really close to mine. I glance at Kakashi to see an amused face. Or maybe it was a crazy, psycho, jealous person. All I wanted was for him to help me, I don't care what his face expression is.

"Bad Naruto, but at least I got your first kiss." my memories went back to that day in the classroom. i blushed a bit, recalling how I had leaned in a bit. maybe that gave him the impression that I was into him. I was. Keyword being was. His face moved closer to mine, his lips hovering mine. They came crashing down, practically devouring my own lips. This. Boy. Could. Not. Kiss. Not even to save his life. that's when he was thrown off of me.

"Nobody touches my Naruto, not even you." Kakashi growled. And magically, that boner came back. I turned over my body, hiding my problem. I couldn't let him see it. I would die from embarrassment. I could feel hands hovering over my waist, then they grabbed me. Kakashi was picking me up by the waist. This was...

"...torture..." I finished out loud, my boner starting to hurt. How could Kakashi do this? He was pure evil. The worst of the worst. He chuckled, the noise vibrating into my own body. this man was going to be the death of me. All over a simple vibration. I have hit an all time low with this one.

"Naruto, I like you. You are adorable." He giggled. This man was a serious pervert. Everything I thought about doing with him, came crashing into my mind. It was worse then Icha Icha. Pervy Sage could be asking me for inspiration, because it was so...disgusting. Honestly, porn would have looked like child's play compared to my imagination.

"I like you too Kakashi. You are very handsome." I laughed a bit, my imagination getting the best of me. The thought of Kakashi in a furry outfit was too much. Sasuke glared at us, but his mouth betraying him. It was pulled up into a smirk. I knew that smirk from anywhere. It was the smirk that said...

"Someone is watching.' I whispered to Kakashi, wiggling out of his grasp. I dropped onto the ground and began to look around. Sasuke laughed, knowing very well what I was doing. I wanted to slap that look off of his face so bad. I could hear laughing, and I knew it wasn't us. that laugh belongs to...

"Tsunade, Sakura?" I asked. The 2 Kunoichi appeared in front of us. I wanted to run, but when I did, Tsunade held me in place. I could smell the blackmail. I didn't like it. A camera seemed to find itself in Sakura's hands, along with pictures. I took a closer look, noticing that they were of Sasuke and Kakashi kissing me. this was too much, and they would pay.

"You knew all a long Sasuke. You did this on purpose!" I snap. I knew Sasuke wouldn't try something so daring. Kakashi was scared, judging by his eye. The famous Copy Nin Kakashi was cared. Who wouldn't be when you had been caught doing something nasty? And in front of the Hokage made it worse.

"When life gives you lemons, you become a pervert. Especially when it's you two. KakaNaru ship is sailing." Sakura yelled out. I blushed, wondering why Sakura was cheering us on. Sasuke seemed hurt, but he still smiled. This was weird, and not right on so many levels.

"Now Kakashi, you hurt Naruto, and I will ... castrate you." Tsunade laughed at her comment. While Sasuke, Kakashi and I held our parts. No woman would do that. you would be taking away a mans pride by doing that. I winced in pain just thinking of how she would do that.

"I wouldn't gain anything from doing that...I would only lose something." Kakashi mumbled, backing away from the Hokage. Now was my chance, I had to make the joke.

"You mean 2 somethings Kakashi." and with that, everybody started laughing. Except Kakashi. He seemed to be protecting something. Or 2 somethings...


	10. Chapter 10

You Promised Me

Naruto's P. O. V.

I am not a math person. I never will be. So I am trying to figure out why Mr. Hatake is tutoring me. Fractions don't make sense at all. Why do I need fractions when I got the looks. None of it added up. I looked at Mr. Hatake, noticing that he was staring down at his legs. The damn man was texting on his phone again. See, technology consumes people, even the teachers.

"So, you gonna look at me, or nah?" I asked, getting annoyed. His eye darted up to me, slightly amused. I am not gonna lie, he was hot. Although his face was covered up, he was still hot. His shirts were always too revealing, and his pants just a little too tight. I could feel my pants get tighter, and I silently thanked Kami for the desk that hid it.

"I am sorry, but I will look at you when you tell me what you really want." He whispered, even tho we were the only people in the classroom. We were the only people in the school. I hid my face as a blush started to appear, and now I was embarrassed. What I wanted, was him. What I needed,was him. But he couldn't know that. Not now at least.

"You know what, let's play a game. I am a cop, and you are going to be the man I arrest." He stood up, and moved away from the desk. I didn't understand where he was going with this, but anything was better than staring down at my erection, that was now gone. I stood up from my chair, and walked over to him. He motioned for me to turn around, and walk towards the wall. I was almost there, when I was pushed up against it, my hands held behind my back.

"You're under arrest, anything you say," his mouth brushed against my ear," can and will be held against you."I was turned on now. His voice sent shivers down my spine, and I wanted to have him take me. But we were at an empty school...

"Kakashi Sensei..." I closed my mouth before I said anything else. I said exactly what he wanted me to say, and I was stupid enough to even fall for it. His body pressed even closer to mine, and I could now feel the erection on my back. His mouth lingered by my ear, then went down to my neck. I gasped, feeling his breath so close to my jaw. To my mouth.

"Naughty Naruto, if that's what you want" His hands slipped down to my shirt, one of his hands holding my wrist. I tried to push him back, but let's face it. I wanted this. A hand slithered up my stomach, reaching my nipples. I squirmed under his touch, trying to get comfortable. I was against a wall for crying out loud.

"Kakashi...wall...desk" I was panting from the sensation. He seemed to understand, and he pulled away. His hand coming out of my shirt. He yanked my wrist towards his desk, and all I could do was follow. Desk sex was so kinky, and here I was about to do it. Kakashi swiped everything off with one hand, papers going in every direction. I felt bad for whoever was suppose to clean this.

"Come Naruto, I am supposed to be held against you. Maybe inside would be better?" Kakashi joked. I blushed even harder. He was making fun of me now. I sat on his desk, watching as he lifted up his shirt. The white fabric that seemed a bit too revealing, was finally gone. An 8 pack stood in its place, and it was absolutely delicious. I licked my lips.

He then went to his pants, swaying his hips a bit as he tugged them down. I could feel my pants tighten and the urge to get them off was growing. I could see the outline of his erection through his boxers, and I wanted them off. I worked on getting my own clothes off, not wasting anymore time. We were both left in our boxers. Kakashi turned me over, my stomach now on the desk. He slipped my boxers off, causing me to gasp as the air hit my ass.

"Ahh, Kakashi." I moaned out. I could practically hear the smirk Kakashi had on his face. I heard a clothe drop to the floor, and I was pretty sure it wasn't my boxers. I turned my head to look back at Kakashi, but my eyes met with a 12 inch monster. No, that thing wasn't going to come any where near my hole. I tried to turn over, but his hands held me in place.

"Relax Naruto, it won't hurt. For long..." I sighed, letting him do what he wanted. I felt his head at my entrance, circling around it. I let out another moan, pushing my ass closer to him. He laughed at me, muttering something about me being impatient. His member slipped inside of me, 1 inch at a time. My ass felt like it was tearing into 2 pieces, then reforming over his cock. I choked down the tears, and bit my lips so I didn't scream

"It's ok, I am almost all the way in." he cooed to me. But he wasn't going to take it easy on me. As soon as I could feel his waist, he pulled out. But not all the way. He rammed back into me, sending me into a pain-pleasure filled shock. I wanted to scream, but I moaned instead. He pulled out again, but quickly went back into me.

"Kakashi...it hurts..." I moaned out. My voice betrayed the pain I was feeling. His nails dug into my hips as he held me in place. I started to meet his thrust every time, tho I was going a bit slower. One of his hands let go of my waist, but it found its way to my own member. His hand played with my tip, then started to pump. He matched it with his thrust, sending me into cloud 9.

"Naruto, I'm gonna cum..." he groaned out. I nodded my head, words unable to form from my lips. My moans became louder, each one getting shorter as my own release got closer. Kakashi pulled out less, as he too was close. Then a warm liquid filled my insides, some leaking out of my hole. My own member was oozing out onto his hand and the desk.

"You were a great fuck." Kakashi stated. My heart broke, his words hurt me. That was all I was to him, a play toy. He pulled out of me, letting his seed fall out onto the floor. His body slumped onto mine, his hands pinning my hands in front of me. I could feel him leave kisses along my neck. All he wanted to do, was play with me.

"No, I have feelings for you." He whispered into my ear. I must have said the last part out loud, but I was happy when he said that. We could actually be together. I was suppose to graduate this year, if I pass math. But maybe being with the teacher will give me some perks. Hey, we all do what we have to do sometimes.

"Promise me this will be forever?" I asked. I wanted a love that will last.

"I promise." he whispered into my ear. I nodded my head, acknowledging his answer.

The Next Day

Naruto's P. O. V.

I sat on my couch, my ass still sore from the other day. I turned on the TV, looking for the news channel. It was Saturday, and I had no school. My heart skipped a beat as I thought about Kakashi. He had given me his phone number, and I was going to text him to come over. I searched my pocket for my phone, but what was on TV caught my attention.

"Kakashi Hatake, a 26 year old teacher from Konoha High School, was found dead at the sight of a car wreck," I could hear my heart shatter," coming home from school. Police say that he was in a hurry, and was hit by a Semi Truck.." the words blurred together, and my vision was going. My world came crashing down on me as I remembered the promise. I found my phone beside me, and decided to call Kakashi.

"Hi, it's Kakashi Hatake. Leave a message." the beep sounded after that. The tears rolled down my cheeks, and my throat started to close up. He was actually gone, and I was left alone. My heartbeat picked up, and I could feel it about to beat out of my chest. I had nothing to say to the voicemail box. Well, I had one thing to say.

"You promised, you promised me this was forever."


	11. Chapter 11

I Love You Which Is Why I Am Doing This

Kakashi's P. O. V.

30 Minutes until it happens

I look towards Naruto, making sure he understood what I meant. His smile seemed a bit too big, and that's how I knew something was wrong. I understood a mask better then anyone, so his was easy to see through. Sakura glared at Naruto seeing that she named him for Sasukes defection. I could only watch the boy I loved, and hope Sakura didn't pummel him into the ground.

"so we will no longer be searching for Sasuke." I said louder then before. Sakura looked towards me now, her eyes wide with horror. A fist collided with my stomach, but I kept my posture. It didn't hurt. To me. Naruto shook his head, but I knew that he understood. He even took the news better the Sakura, proving something is wrong.

"Okay, see you late everybody." Naruto whispered, then walked away. I watched as his whole body disappeared from my view, and all I could make out was his blonde hair. I turned towards Sakura to see her crying. Her whole body shook with each sob, and all I could do was look at here.

15 minutes until it happens

Naruto's P. O. V.

My wrist were red and raw from the blade. Blood flowed through the wounds, and fell to the floor. I made sure to not go deep enough to kill me. I only needed the pain gone. The pain of losing Sasuke. Although I didn't love him anymore, I made a promise to Sakura, and I intended to keep that promise. I wrapped a clothe around my wrist so I didn't bleed out.

"I'm going to find him. No matter what."I said aloud. My heart ached, thinking about the other person I liked. A faint smile appeared just thinking about him. I filled a backpack up with supplies to last me for a few weeks. I was going to need so much food, but I won't be gone that long. I packed the blade I used to cut myself, just in case.

10 minutes until it happens

Kakashi's P. O. V.

I started to walk to Naruto's apartment after watching Sakura cry. It was so uncomfortable , and she even tried to hug me. I reached for the doorknob on his door, but I found it open. I pushed the old door, looking into Naruto's place. The smell of blood hit my nose, and I could feel my fear coming back to me.

"Naruto!" I yelled out. I searched the entire place, but nothing was found. A bowl of uncooked Ramen sat on the table. I opened it, revealing a small note. I read it over and over again, but each time I tried to deny this is what Naruto was doing. How could he leave me for Sasuke? I was much better, and I would never hurt him. That damn Uchiha was messing with what is mine.

5 Minutes until it happens

Naruto's P. O. V.

I could see the border of the Land of Fire. Crossing over without an order to do so, would make me become a missing ninja. But Sasuke was worth it. Sakura was worth it. And making sure Konoha gets what it wants will be worth it. Tears stung my eyes as they dripped down my cheeks.

"Stop!" A voice called out. Kakashi appeared behind me, yelling for me to stop. And that's what I did, but I was only 2 feet away from the border. I was going to cross no matter what he said. He walked closer to me, his face getting dangerously close. He yanked his mask down, revealing a perfect jawline and plump lips. His lips collided with mine, and I leaned into the kiss.

"Stay with me. Please." He ordered against my lips. I shook my head as I continued to kiss him. His eyes were filled with sorrow and I felt bad for leaving him. His eyes traveled to the dirt, and he soon realized what I had done.

"You crossed?" He questioned. I nodded, wiggling my feet so he knew. I took my forehead protector off, and grabbed a kunai out of my pouch. Kakashi just watched as I dragged the blade across the leaf symbol. I threw the kunai in front of Kakashi, making him jump back a bit.

1 minute until it happens

Kakashi's P. O. V.

I couldn't understand why Naruto would do such a thing. I loved him, and I knew he felt the same way. Yet he still chooses Sasuke over me. I gave him my everything, but he wants someone that retried to kill him. I couldn't understand why Naruto would do that. It didn't make sense. So I had one question to ask him,

It happens

Naruto's P. O. V.

"Say you'll love me?" He asked me. I wrapped the forehead protected around my arm, trying not to look him in the eye. If I do, then I would cry. I couldn't cry if nothing happened yet. But I still looked him in the eye, and those tears threatened to spill once again. I turned away from him, I couldn't bare to look at the man I love any longer.

"I love you, which is why I am doing this." I whispered so he heard. I went into a sprint, knowing he wouldn't follow. His calls for me to stop broke my heart, and his threats to get the ANBU hurt. He loved me too much. I was a demon, a demon that drove away the last Uchiha.

"I love you...Kakashi Hatake..." I whispered to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Save Me If I Become My Demons

Third Person P. O. V.

It started off as a normal day in Konoha. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke trained at training ground 7. All was going well, he'll, even Naruto and Sasuke were getting along. It had been awhile since team 7 trained together, since Sasuke did leave the village. But here they were, laughing about how stupid they all were as kids. But a loud rumbling interrupted their laughs. Their eyes snapped to the Hokage tower. They could only watch as the building was consumed by flames, falling into the ground.

"Oh no. Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto screamed as he ran to the burning Hokage Tower. Sasuke went after him with Sakura trailing behind. A man with orange and piercings appeared in front of the Hokage tower. And his name was Pein. Naruto stopped inform of the Hokage tower, looking at the man in front of him.

"Who are you? What have you done?" Naruto yelled. His anger was visible as he shook with rage. Pein looked amused with the actions of the young Uzumaki. Pein summoned another orange haired person, but something was wrong. This one was holding 2 bodies. Tsunade and Kakashi. Sakura gasped, Sasuke tried to look away. But Naruto snapped.

'Kill them. Give in to me. I will help you if you give into my power' the voice inside of Naruto said. Naruto's eyes turned to red slits, black filling the rest of it. The orange-red chakra surrounded him, his nails sharpened, his teeth sharpened. His skin peeled as he automatically went to 6 tails. The static looking chakra now covering him, with bones forming on the outside of his body. He no longer stood as now he was in a crouch, similar to a wild animal.

"Naruto, no." Sakura and Sasuke screamed. Kuruma smirked. Those 2 idiots did not understand that Naruto had willingly gave into the darkness. All for him. Naruto charged at Pein, running faster then the untrained eye could see. Sasuke had to activate his sharingan in order to keep up with the movements. Naruto swung at Pein, but he was pushed back by some type of force. The other orange haired person had vanished, leaving Pein alone.

"Why did you come out, Kyuubi? Was it because of the Hokage?" Pein asked. Naruto let out a roar, the chakra tails lashing out at the man. But yet again, he was pushed back. Sasuke held Sakura back, knowing that it was too dangerous to engage in a battle with Naruto like that. Naruto charged again with his tails lashing out, the man deflected it, but Naruto lashed out again. 3 of his tails cut into Peins skin.

"No, it's because of the Copy Ninja. You are in love with him." Pein said. Naruto stirred within his own body when he heard that title. Kuruma let Naruto take back some control, knowing that the orange haired man had hit a nerve. A 7th tail appeared, the muscles of the Kyuubi were forming. Naruto grew in size, as he now stood at 7 feet. Naruto gathered a tailed beast bomb, aiming it at Pein. Sakura yelled and pleaded for Naruto to stop, but it was no use.

"Save me if I become my demon" he had told his teammates. Both of them felt bad for letting Naruto get like this, but it was too dangerous. They would need Yamato in order to take Naruto down. Naruto attacked Pein over and over again, using the time between each push to get a scratch on him. Pein smirked at the boy, knowing that the Kyuubi would soon be his.

"Naruto no. You're not a monster!" Hinata called out as she arrived with rest of Konoha 12. The beast turned to look at her, some emotions sparking. The Kyuubi took control from Naruto, he didn't want Naruto to go back to normal yet. But he had an idea. He looked down at Naruto in the mind scape. He would get the boy to rip off the seal, and merge with him. They would become one, and destroy the people that wronged him.

"Join me, rip that seal off. The man you loved Is dead. You have nothing to live for. Merge with me." The Kyuubi roared out. Naruto got up, his eyes were dead and lifeless. He walked towards the seal, water raised him higher so he could reach it. In one quick tug, the seal was now half a paper. Kuruma laughed as he pushed th cage open, snatching Naruto into his hands. He had finally gotten what he wanted, and Minato didn't make it in time.

Naruto now had 9 tails, his body taking on the form of a smaller Kyuubi. His friends watched in horror as Naruto attacked Pein, eventually ripping him apart. They had lost him all because of Kakashi. It was too late to ever go back for Naruto, he was now a part of the nine tails. You could not separate them. So when Kakashi had opened his eye, and looked at Naruto, it broke his heart. And that's when Naruto realized he had made a mistake. He could no longer be with the man he loved. But it was okay. At least he knew Kakashi wasn't dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Sleep

Naruto's P. O. V.

I raced towards the location of Pain. My heart raced at the sight of people lying on the ground, many of them didn't move. I cursed myself for not coming earlier. I cursed myself for not being able to protect my own village. The scroll on my back felt heavy, and I almost wanted to leave it. But it was crucial for my plan. So many homes had been destroyed. So many lives were lost. Why did the village have to suffer because of me? Why did this village have to be put through so much because of me?

Slugs of blue and white started to appear and cover the slightly moving bodies. I smile and look up a little. Tsunade was healing the villagers, meaning she was ok. I felt some of the mental weight go away, but another thing weighed me down. I prayed that my special someone was ok and alive. But fate always did the opposite of what I wanted. I ducked under a metal bar, which probably was used for a house. My eyes darted around, a yellow orange color probably forming around them now. I would use natural energy to find his chakra signature.

"There you are.."I whispered out loud to myself. My feet went faster, and all I could do was smile like a fool. But the bad energy was very visible, and it was close to him. I frowned a bit, and prayed I got there on time. That would almost be funny if I was late. But in this case, it would prove to be fatal. I could see clouds of smoke appear, and the outlines of bodies started to come into my sight. One of them had on the black robe with red clouds. The other was a tired out Jounin.

"Kakashi!"I yelled out as ran to him. His eyes lit up, but quickly changed back to fear. He shook his head, and yelled no. I ignored him and continued to run towards him. I would protect the people I love, no matter what the cost is. Pain whispered something as he held his hands out, one of them having a black rod. Kakashi's body was pulled forward, and right onto the blade. My heart skipped a beat. No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. This wasn't suppose to happen.

"Do you understand pain a little now? If you don't share someone's pain, you can never understand them. But just because you understand them doesn't mean you can come to an agreement. That's the truth. So, do you understand pain?"He asked. My hands shook with rage, and I tried to keep the nine tails at bay. Kakashi was still moving. Kakashi was still moving. Tears flowed from my eyes, and Pain smirked at that. He walked towards me. I didn't attempt to get away from him.

"When you are done, meet me in the center of Konoha."And with that he continued to walk away from me. I ran to Kakashi, not caring if Pain might ambush me. The black rod went through his stomach, and there was so much blood. Blood. Metallic red stuff that I hated. I now understand how Tsunade has a fear of blood. But I wouldn't let fear get the best of me. I still had my precious people to protect. And as long as I had those people I love, fear will not get in my way.

"N-n-nar-ruto?"Kakashi whispered. I thanked Kami for having him still alive. My tears fell onto his vest as I looked into his eyes. One of them being the sharingan and the other was a grey color. I always liked how the eyes were so different, yet held the same look. The same dream. The eye of Obito when he was alive and with Kakashi. I had never asked to much about his deceased teammates out of the fear of him becoming sad again.

"Yes Kakashi"I replied back. I rub his cheeks as I wait for that damn slug to get here. The slug would heal him, and I could go fight Pain. I pull my hands away from rubbing his cheeks as I look at the blood that covered them. Blood. The one thing that when I saw it, I didn't fear it. but seeing Kakashi's blood has put a new meaning behind blood. A meaning of loss. I cannot deal with loss of more people I want to protect. That would mean I was to weak to save them.

"I w-wa-nt t-to s-sleep?"it sounded like a question, but I knew what he meant. No. I shook my head and clutched his vest, avoiding the black rod. I knew he wanted to sleep, but not now. Not when I had to protect him still. Not when I was starting to understand my feelings for him. I guess I had always known that I liked him in more then one way, but I was embarrassed by it. But it didn't matter anymore if he wanted to sleep.

"You can't sleep Kakashi. I love you..."I whisper to him. Sobs shook my body, and I tried to calm down. Why couldn't I calm down? I was starting to lose my breath, and my vision blurred. The nine tails was trying to take over again. I tried to calm myself don. I tried to get my emotions under control. But it didn't matter if he went to sleep. But I felt a cold hand touch my cheek. The hand of the man I loved. I leaned into the touch, and I knew I had won the battle of control against the nine tails.

"Sleep?"He asks once again. I shake my head at him, and say not yet. A small slug appears, and scoots its way on top of him. I let out another thanks to Kami for making sure he didn't sleep forever. I let go of Kakashi, and start to get up. But a hand reaches out to grab my leg. I look into his eyes, and I can see the happiness in them. He smiled a bit and tried to laugh. Instead, he coughed a little. I chuckled at the failed attempt, only because it meant he was alive.

"I love you too"


	14. Chapter 14

Eyes

Kakashi's P. O. V.

I ran across Konoha, searching for my little blonde. How could he? How could he do such a thing? I was surprised when I woke up in my own bed, and looked in the mirror. My eyes were not my own. In the place of my use-to-be sharingan and grey eye were blue eyes. Blue eyes that have showed so much emotions. Blue eyes that glowed at me in the war when comrades died. Blue eyes that I loved so much. Blue eyes that belonged to the ninja that did everything for me.

"Naruto, you dumbass" I said lowly. He shouldn't have done this for me. I reached the apartment that he stayed in, the building seemed to be falling apart. Well that was to be expected since we had gotten over a war. I knocked on the door lightly, trying to make sure the door wouldn't crumble at my touch. I wanted to see his face, to see him. I wanted to see his blue eyes, but I could no longer do that. I would have to look in the mirror for that. The door opened, revealing the ninja with his Hitai-ate covering his eyes.

"Who is it?" He looked around a bit before settling on my figure. I wanted to cry and punch him. He shouldn't have done such a thing for a scum like me. I am not worthy of seeing with his eyes. The pain of what happened to Obito was coming back, but I had to remind myself that Naruto wasn't Obito. Naruto was his own person, and he could make decisions on his own. Even is they were stupid and reckless. Even if they costed his life. But that wouldn't happen as long as I am alive.

"It's Kakashi...your Sensei" I said lowly. A smile appeared on his whiskered face, and it was a warm smile. He stepped aside to let me in, and my heart sped up. His apartment was spotless, and very small. The bed was by the window, and his refrigerator was by the door. The bathroom was down a small hallway along with his closet. But it smelled of Naruto and Ramen. Of course it smelled of Ramen. This is Naruto we are talking about. He moved towards his bed, avoiding all obstacles.

"Kakashi sensei, I have been waiting for you" He said. I walked over to his bed and sat next to him. My own Hitai-ate was on my forehead, revealing his eyes. I wanted to punch him. Knock some sense into him. But I wanted to hold him, and hug him. I wanted to cry into his shoulder and thank him. He needed to know how grateful I was. But I could only smile at him, a smile he couldn't see. But I knew how I could make it up to him. I knew exactly what I would do.

"I know that I can never truly express how thankful I am, but this is the least I could do" My voice was now confident. I lowered the mask that covered my face. The mask that I kept on my entire life, only removing it for certain reasons. Nobody has seen my face outside of my family and a few others. Naruto tilted his head in confusion which made me laugh. He was so cute when he was confused. I took both of his hands and placed them on my bare cheeks.

"Kakashi...your face..." He was surprised. He pinched my cheeks a bit to make sure this was my actual face. To make sure it was real. His hands moved to my lips, tracing them before moving on to my jaw. His face lit up and he smiled. A smile that melted my heart. A smile that I have come to love. I knew what he was to me when I saw the Kyuubi get ripped out of him. I knew that he was more then a student to me. He was someone I wanted to be with forever.

"It's the least I could do.." My voice trailed off as I watched him take off his Hitai-ate and showed his eyes. They were in slits. Black slits sitting in red. The Kyuubi's eyes. He smiled again and now I realized it was more like a fox grin. He cupped my cheeks again, and slowly pulled me closer. I didn't want to close my eyes, I wanted to look him in the eyes, I wanted to show him I cared. His lips connected with mine and I could only stare at him. He pulled back and his fox eyes seemed hurt. He thought I rejected him.

"Do you feel the same way about me?" He asked. He seemed like he was about to cry, and I didn't want that to happen. So I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled him back towards me, and kissed him. It wasn't super long, but it was a kiss to show that I felt the same way. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. I wanted him to see that I was grateful for what he did. He deserved to see his beautiful eyes. They belonged to him. Just like how I would forever belong to him and no one else.

"You know, I am seeing for the first time? I am seeing for the first time with my new eyes. And I love looking at you. My little fox." I whispered to him. I pull him into a hug. I wanted to hold him. I anted to love him. Tears fell from my eyes, and spilled onto his shoulder. His orange jumpsuit darkened a bit from my tears. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. But instead of the red eyes I was looking into grey eyes. The same color mine use to be. How?

"The Kyuubi healed my eyes, but I chose for them to be grey. Now we both have something that reminds us of each other,"he paused as he leaned forward," something that will tie us together. Something that will make our love real." And with that he brought me in for another kiss. A kiss of passion and love. Stupid Naruto. Falling in love with a Pervy Scarecrow like me. But at least I can look him in the eyes, and be reminded that this is real. Our love is real.

or is it?(Just kidding. It's a joke)


	15. Chapter 15

Sun And Moon Spirits

Third Person P. O. V.

"The sun and the moon are great spirits ya know?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Both lovers stared up at the sky, watching the sun go down and the moon come up. Sasuke rolled his eyes, not liking that she would be interested in such a story. He knew that the moon chased the sun, but could never catch up. They were spirits in love, chasing after one another. But they never did reach each other.

"Yes sweetie, I have already heard about this story." He said in a bored tone. The pink haired girl slapped the stomach of her boyfriend as they both lay on a grassy hill. She hated it when he would act bored and tough. She wanted him to show some emotion and interest. So she decided to tell him the actual story of the sun and the moon.

"That's not the true story. The moon was actually a spirit named Kakashi while the sun was a spirit named Naruto. Both were male spirits that fell in love with each other because of one night a year that they were able to come down to earth and spend a night with each other." Sakura seemed to catch Sasuke's attention as he now looked at her, pleading for her to continue.

"Please continue.." He said, wanting to know what the story was about. Sakura laughed at how easily she had gotten him to stay focused. But the story was indeed a great story, one that she loved to read over and over again. Mostly because it did not say the spirits were opposite genders. This story was different and unique in its own way.

"Long ago there was a day that the sun and moon spirits could meet with one another, that day was the night of the blue moon" (A/N So Kakashi and Naruto are spirits, not the actual moon and sun itself. It's like they are the spirits of the sun and moon, and they are leaving there "bodies". Think of the legend of korra and her spirit state).

(the story)

The moon rose up to the night sky. The blue light of it reflected in the water. It was the night of the blue moon. Families in the village of Konoha partied in the streets by their homes, celebrating the beauty of the moon. But they were also celebrating the eternal love of Kakashi and Naruto.

"I hope they find each other" a man whispered to his friends. They nodded in agreement. The sun and the moon spirit would finally be able to be with each other. Laughter filled the village as the people ignored the lights in the forest. One light was a golden light, warm and fuzzy. Then another light appeared beside it, a grey mixed with blue. The sun and the moon.

"Kakashi-Baka" The golden boy teased. His kin was sun kissed and his hair was golden. He wore what seemed to be a white kimono with gold flakes on it. The supposed Kakashi-Baka was in a dark blue kimono, white-gold decorating it as if to imitate stars. The golden boy looked into the eyes of the moon spirit before he wrapped his arms around the mans waist. Naruto was probably a good 5'11 while Kakashi was 6'5 (A/N not the real heights).

"If it isn't my favorite golden boy..." Kakashi chuckled as he hugged Naruto. The blonde let out a little noise showing his hate for the pet name. The moon spirit laughed at that, loving how his little golden boy was acting. The moon spirit seemed the opposite of Naruto. He had grey hair that defied gravity, and cold grey eyes. They were complete opposites yet they were perfect for each other. The gray haired man lifted Naruto's chin up, making them meet each other eyes.

"It's been a long time Kaka-Tsuki" Naruto murmured. He didn't want to waste his time talking, so he placed his lips on Kakashi's lips, savoring they way they tasted. The moon spirit was caught off guard by his Taiyo. Soon he kissed back, placing his hands on Naruto's waist. The kiss seemed to last for hours, yet it had only been a few minutes.

"Why do we have such little time?" Kakashi whispered. The moon spirits heart always broke when he would meet with Naruto once a year. Kakashi knew the answer to his question, but he still had to ask. Naruto shook his head at Kakashi, muttering how troublesome that question was. Naruto pulled away from Kakashi signing at him.

"I made the deal, to forever be with the man I love. The only way to do so was by making a deal to become the sun spirit after he was cursed to be the moon spirit. Best decision in my life..." Naruto replied as he touched Kakashi's cheek, comforting him. Kakashi nudged his face into the hand, enjoying the warmth Naruto gave off.

"Hold me, Tsuki."Naruto said as he laid on the grass beneath him. Kakashi smiled at his golden boy as he brought himself down to the ground. He had always loved to hold Naruto, mostly because he was cold and Naruto was warm. That might have been due to the fact that Naruto was the sun spirit and he was the moons spirit.

"Forever, my Taiyo?" The grey haired man asked. Naruto smiled as he was wrapped into the arms of Kakashi, his face buried in the night sky looking kimono. The moon spirit pulled back from Naruto so he could face him. He wanted to look into the eyes of his golden boy when he said it to him. Naruto stared with a loving face, blushing as he thought of a possible answer.

"For eternity, my Tsuki." Naruto replied back. Kakashi kissed Naruto again, ignoring the sun that seemed to rise and the moon setting. The sun spirit broke the kiss, staring at the sky to see the 2 objects. A tear flowed down his cheek, followed by another one. He couldn't stop the tears as he watched the moon leave, and both him and his lover's bodies seem to start to fade.

"My sunshine, my only sunshine.." Kakashi had begun to sing the song his golden boy loved. Naruto couldn't help but hold Kakashi in an embrace as their bodies started to fade away.

"you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." and with that the blue moon was gone, and so was Kakashi. Naruto returned to his sun, looking at the sky in search for his beloved moon. But he would never see him until the next year.

(present time)

"So, that is the true tale of the sun and the moon." Sakura ended. Sasuke laid on the grass, staring at the sun and the moon. He actually liked the story, and he felt bad for how the moon and son had to wait a year to be with each other. Sakura was happy that Sasuke actually paid any attention to her. So they didn't seem to notice the golden boy and they grey man standing behind them. Both of them holding hands.

"I am glad to know people still enjoy our tale, Kakashi-Baka." Naruto said in a hushed tone as he watched the 2 lovers laugh and joke around. Such beautiful love. Kakashi stared at Naruto with a blank face, not caring to waist there precious time on foolish lovers.

"Forever Taiyo?" Kakashi asked. A smile creeped up onto his face as he turned to face Naruto.

"Forever Tsuki" Naruto responded as he leaned over to kiss Kakashi.


	16. Chapter 16

Tainted Love

Third Person P. O. V.

Naruto stared at the empty bed. The blue covers showed that his lover did leave. Sadness overcame him as he thought of where his lover could be. He tried to remember if his lover said anything that could have hinted to where he would be. Yep, that's right. Naruto's lover was a man named Kakashi Hatake. And even though Kakashi was capable of handling himself in the world, that is not what made Naruto worry. What made him worry was what was on the T.V. More specifically the news.

"More bodies were found today at the beach. The bodies were identified as Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame. The teens were shot in the head. The police say the main suspects are Naruto Uzumaki Namizake and his lover Kakashi Hatake" The lady from the news announced. Naruto shed a small tear for his friends, but he didn't regret what he did. He let Sakura and Sasuke live. After all, they were to wed in a few weeks, and Sakura was pregnant. Naruto didn't want to harm his closest friends.

"Turn that off" Kakashi said as he barged in through the door. Naruto's head snapped to were kakashi was, and he ran to give him a hug. Kakashi returned the embrace and kissed his lover on the forehead. The Silver haired male had left to get some food, but instead found trouble. The cops had spotted him, and chased him down. Luckily, Kakashi was able to get away, but he knew they would find him eventually. And with finding him they would find Naruto.

"You must leave found me, and they will be coming after me." Kakashi said as he closed all curtains and locked the windows. Naruto searched around for any evidence that led to Kakashi doing the crime. If they did catch kakashi, there would be no evidence pointing to him. But it would be pointed to himself, thus saving Kakashi. After all, Naruto did choose to live like this, and kill those that wronged him.

Hinata was his girlfriend, but cheated on him with Kiba. Choji turned his back to him when he was getting bullied. Shikamaru paid no attention to the bruises that covered his body, and Shino laughed when he was beaten by classmates. Ino was the worst of them all. She inflicted pain when he didn't do anything she wanted. But Sakura and Sasuke cared for him, and even protected him from others, knowing it could hurt their reputation.

"Kakashi, this is my fault. You must leave" Naruto tried to get Kakashi to leave. The blonde never meant to fall in love with kakashi. The silver haired male was only suppose to help him get rid of evidence, and then they would part ways. Instead Kakashi stayed with Naruto, and both of them committed more crimes. Theft and murder was how they decided to live. First the bullies, then his so called friends. Naruto killed them, not Kakashi.

"No Naruto. You must go and get a head start. I will take all the blame and say I took you hostage. I will have my friend Asuma make sure all evidence points to me, just go!" Kakashi tried to get the blonde to go out the back window. Naruto started to hit Kakashi, yelling that he would not leave. He kept repeating it over and over again, yelling for Kakashi to listen and leave. But the man did not move. He grabbed Naruto's hands and held them.

"This is not love. We can't have this love, and you know that very well. You must leave, leave me, this life, and leave this love. This love is changing you and me, but it's not healthy. So I will say something to make you leave. This love...it's tainted love. I only love you because of the thrill of helping you kill, that is it. So go, before I turn you in and tell the cops you held me hostage" Kakashi's voice was cold as he pushed Naruto towards a window.

"But... After all we have been through you want to push me away. You want me to run so you can take the heat, but I won't let that happen. Fuck the fuck that this love is tainted. Who gives a damn, because we have a love that is stronger then any other love. We have stuck with each other through everything bad, and we do stuff for each other no one would dare to do. So like it or not, you're stuck with me" Naruto said as he sat on the bed.

"Please Naruto, I am begging you. Please leave me and this life. Do it for me, and do it for yoursel..." Kakashi didn't finish as the sirens drowned out his voice. Both men froze up as they realized the cops were here. Naruto ran to one of the windows and looked out. It was not only the cops, but a swat team was on standby. Naruto closed the window curtain and stared at Kakashi. This would be the end of their tainted love.

"Lay down with me, one more time" Naruto said in a low voice. Kakashi nodded and walked over to the bed, laying down as Naruto laid next to him. Both males faced each other, staring into the others eyes. Grey eyes met blue ones. Naruto smiled as he wrapped his hands around Kakashi's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Kakashi wrapped his hands around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer. They kissed for what seemed like hours, yet was only a few seconds.

"They will not take us alive" Kakashi said as he pulled away from Naruto. Naruto nodded, knowing that with all their crimes they would get the death penalty, or life. And they would most likely get split up, and they wouldn't let that happen. Kakashi pulled put a gun from under his pillow, aiming at the door. Naruto held onto his lover as he heard the swat team and police get closer to the door. A banging sound came from the door, signaling they were going to break it down.

"I love tainted love. And I love you Kakashi, for letting me experience this tainted love" Naruto said as he saw the wood from the door break. The blonde kissed Kakashi on his cheek, then on his lips, savoring the taste for the last time. The older male hoped that there was an after life, so that they could be with each other, even if it was some sort of hell. He would endure it for Naruto.

"I love you too, for giving me this tainted love " Kakashi said as he heard the door break. He shot at the officers that came in, and both of the lovers waited for their end.


	17. Chapter 17

Do You See The Stars?

Naruto's P. O. V.

I kissed Kakashi on his cheek as we laid down on the forest floor. A small clearing was made through the trees so we could see the stars. Nobody knew of our relationship. Any relationship that involved same gender was considered taboo in our village. And on top of that is the fact he is my Sensei. But I couldn't care less, because I love him and he loves me. I trace his jawline, and admire the fact that he is a beautiful man without the mask. I want this moment to last forever. It has to last forever. It turn so that I am looking back at the stars.

"Is this forever?" I asked him. I needed to know that no matter what, we would still have each other. Even is Sasuke and Sakura rejected us, I needed to hear him say that this was forever. That what we have is something that will make life easier and harder. I could hear him sigh as he thought about the answer. I propped myself up on my elbows so that I could see his face. His eyes seemed to both glow, and his perfect lips were curved into a smile. I tilted !y head, confused at what he was smiling at. He pointed up to the stars, and spoke.

"Do you see the stars?" He asked. I wanted to face palm at his stupid question. Of course I saw the stars. They were there almost every night, and they shone so bright against the dark sky. I nodded my head at him, wondering where this was going. I hope he wasn't going to make this super hard to understand like the time he taught us to climb trees. I lay my back onto the ground fully so that I was more comfortable.

"I will love you as long as there are stars in the sky" he whispered to me. I tum on to my side, and hugged him. Him and his cheesy analogies were going to be the death of me. I kissed his neck and sucked a bit to leave a mark. Our laughs echoed throughout the forest, but nobody would hear them. Then a thought came to mind. My smile faded away, and the laughter came to a stop. Grandma Tsunade had been hinting at me being gay earlier. And there might be ANBU close by. I let go of Kakashi, and just lay beside him. His eyes seemed to show a bit of sadness at my actions.

"Tsunade has been hinting at my being gay, and ANBU..." I trail off, knowing he would take the hint. Realization hit him, and he knew that we had been careless. But instead of scooting away from me, he pulled me in for a hug. Fear filled my body, and I instantly froze. Anybody could see us, and we wouldn't know what to say. He placed a kiss on my forehead which sent butterflies into my stomach. I wouldn't be able to explain that if anybody saw it. A small kiss was placed on my lips, bringing me back to reality. Kakashi's face lit up when I smiled at him.

"As long as there are stars across the sky, I will love you." He whispered to me. I nodded my head as I kissed him back. This love was forever. This love was something that seemed like it was out of a fairytale. This love was something that I had always wanted growing up. I wanted to be accepted for who I am, and to be loved for what I am. His hands traveled across my chest, tracing my 6 pack. I deepened the kiss and placed my hands around his neck. Hands traced the hem of my pants, and soon they were off. The feeling of grass and dirt underneath me made me more aroused.

"Kakashi...no.." I couldn't tell him no. My body betrayed my mind as I moaned at the feeling of his member against my own. His fingers tugged at my shirt, but he ripped it off instead. He had a habit of ripping clothes off instead of taking them off. I soon found myself wrapping my legs around his waist, both of us in our boxers. His Sharingan eye spun as it took in my movement. His other grey eye seemed to be so relaxed and calm. I pulled his boxers off, grazing my fingertips across his hips as I did so. A moan escaped his lips, making the list in me come out even more.

"You tease...I'll punish you for that." His voice was so silly, yet dangerous. I nodded my head as he pulled off my own boxers. I had technically never done it before. I was still a virgin. He licked 3 of his fingers, making my own member erect. He pulled his hand out of his mouth and made his way to my hole. I felt something enter me, and I squirmed at how weird it felt. Another finger went inside of me, and this time I could feel the pain. I had to hold in my scream of pain. A third finger went inside of me, and I couldn't hold it in.

"Kashi!" I yelled out part of his name. He smirked at my reaction, but I soon started to moan at the pleasure of his fingers. Every time it hit this certain spot, I would moan in pleasure. It was amazing. He pulled his fingers out, leaving me frustrated at the lack of pleasure. My hands scratched at his back making there way down to his butt. He gasped a bit, but quickly regained his dominant posture. I felt so something line up with my entrance, and I knew it wasn't his fingers. I could feel the thickness of it, but I wasn't prepared for the pain it brought. I could feel myself being widened, and it took so much control to keep in my scream.

"Naruto? Kakashi?" A voice called out. I froze. Time froze. 5 ANBU were spread out around us with Tsunade right in front of us. Her face contorted into that of disgust and disbelief. Kakashi pulled out of me and hurried to put his boxers on. I did the same thing. We had been caught doing something forbidden. Something that is considered taboo. But this love was more important then the rules. I hugged Kakashi, showing that we were doing exactly what they thought. The rest of team 7 appeared with the same look of disgust on there faces. I could only imagine what they were thinking, but I laughed.

"We have been caught almost having sex under the stars across the sky." I whispered to Kakashi. He chuckled as well. I kiss him on the cheek. I don't care what happens to us. As long as we love each other, and our love is eternal, then I will be happy.


	18. Chapter 18

Lying Is The Most Fun

Naruto's P. O. V.

 _Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

 _Am I who you think about in bed?_

 _When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

 _Well, then think of what you did_

 _And how I hope to God he was worth it_

 _When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin_

The music blasted into my ears from the blue headphones. I had always liked this song, and so may say it's weird. I don't see how people don't like this song, and I don't see how people think it is weird. My eyes wandered to the door of the coffee shop since I was still playing my game. The game of seeing which guys were hot, and which were not. Of course, it was always the same. No hot fire fighter, or sexy police officer. No handsome teacher to 'teach'me a lesson. It was always the average guys that came into Starbucks Coffee.

 _I've got more wit_

 _A better kiss_

 _A hotter touch_

 _A better fuck_

 _Than any boy you'll ever meet_

Sweetie _you had me_

 _Girl, I was it, look past the sweat_

 _A better love deserving of_

 _Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_

 _No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

A man walked through the door, his whole body language seemed slack. His hair was ruffled up and it was silver. He wore a tight white Nike shirt with red shorts. His eyes were the most interesting thing about him. One was a dark grey color, full of mystery. The other was a red/brown eye, this eye was different. In more then one ways. I took another sip of my coffee as I watched him order. His muscles seemed to flex every time they moved, and his eyes seemed so serious.

 _Let's get these teen hearts beating_

 _Faster, faster_

 _So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

 _Will you dance to this beat_

 _And hold a lover close?_

 _So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

 _Will you dance to this beat_

 _And hold a lover close?_

The Panic! at the Disco song blasted through the headphones, but I didn't care anymore. He looked like an angel, or a God. His shoulders fell back, and he let out a sigh. I couldn't help but smile at that. This was the most beautiful man I had seen this entire time. He had a jawline for days (lol, that was a quote from American Horror Story), and I would kill for it. The man walked my way, and his eyes met mine. I turned away and blushed, looking at the picture I had drawn of the P!atd album cover. It was pretty good, but some of my coffee got on it.

"That's pretty good. Do you like Panic! at the Disco?"He asked me. I nodded my head. His eyes lit up, and I couldn't help but turn away from him. He let out a chuckle, his abs and biceps seemed to ripple at the laugh. I smiled at him, giving him the 'what's so funny'look. He pulled a chair in front of me, and sat down with his coffee. I felt so embarrassed that I would have to talk to the man I would rate a 100 out of 10. I pulled out my earbuds, trying to focus on what the man would say next. I couldn't have the song about cheating and sex blasting through my ears.

"What's your name?"He asked. The blush returned to my cheeks. He was a total player. And I was the next person he would play with. I looked around the room as if searching for an answer. I don't know how I could trust a man with my name. A man that I had just met, and know nothing about. I guess I was out of my mind for even considering the thought of giving my name to this handsome man. I held up my finger to signal for him to wait. I pulled out a piece of paper from under my drawing, and took the pencil as well.

"Nar-naru-narut-tt-t-t-o. Nar...u...to..."I had to say my name slowly. The paper had my name written on it as well, just in case he didn't hear my right. He smiled at me, and I felt tears form in my eyes. I couldn't talk without stuttering. It was impossible for me. He seemed to notice my discomfort, and reached his hand for my own. That mis-colored eye caught my attention once again, but now I understood why. This wasn't his own eye. He had lost his actual eye, and got it replaced with another one. But why only one eye?

"My name is Kakashi Hatake" his voice was so deep and soothing. I smiled at him, taking another sip of my coffee. I put my hand out for him to shake it, and his hands were soft. Like a babies bottom. I laughed a bit, which is one of the few sounds I even make. I hated that I was born with this stuttering problem. I would have loved to talk to this man, and actual try to use a cheesy pick up line. But no, that wouldn't happen. I would have to write out everything just to communicate with anybody. That is how it always will be.

"You don't have to speak, but I was wondering if you would like to go to a Panic! at the Disco concert with me? As friends?"I nodded my head. He didn't even need to ask. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I was so happy that I almost spit out my coffee, and my drawing almost got ruined. I could feel the tears sting my eyes, and some of the coffee spilled onto the picture of the album cover I drew. Kakashi chuckled at me, watching as I probably made a fool of myself. But who cares, this man was gorgeous and inviting me to a concert.

^^^^ 3 year time skip^^^^

"Do you, Kakashi Hatake, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband?"the man had asked Kakashi. He said a small yes. My heart seemed to flutter at that. His hands wrapped around my own, and his eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. His red eye was covered up by a patch. Tears fell down my cheek and collected on my tuxedo.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Kakashi Hatake to bee your husband?"I nodded my head. Kakashi flinched a bit at that. Most likely because I had never talked a lot in the past. but I wasn't finished. I took a paper out of my pocket and handed it to the priest. He nodded his head when he finished reading the paper. I gave him a small smile, and nodded my head in appreciation for him understanding.

"I-I-I- w-wanted t-to say that I-I l-l-ove Kakashi Hatake. A-a-and that I-I w-w-wanted to -s-s-sing the song I w-a-aa-as listening to when I m-m-met h-him."I stuttered yet again. Kakashi seemed to be crying and looking at the people that had gathered here. Sakura was with Sasuke, both of them were astounded that I had spoken a sentence or two. Choji and Ino were smiling at me, and Hinata was tearing up as she held onto Kiba. Shikimaru was smirking at Temari, Ten Ten hugged Neji, while Lee was crying with Guy.

 _ **"Is it still me that makes you sweat?/Am I who you think about in bed?/When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?/Well, then think of what you did/And how I hope to God he was worth it/When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin"**_ I sang out without stuttering. I could always sing without any problems, but I was scared too. but I didn't have to be scared anymore. I didn't have to be worried about speaking. I had Kakashi, and he had me.


	19. Chapter 19

Broncos vs Panthers (Funny)

Kakashi's P. O. V.

"Fuck you Kakashi!" Naruto yelled at me from our bedroom. I smiled as I ran into the bedroom with 2 Bud light beers. My little blonde sat on our bed in his Panthers jersey, small tears forming in his eyes. A surge of joy goes through me and I couldn't help but dab in victory. We won! The Broncos won! Naruto's face contorts in anger, and he throws a pillow at me. I let it hit me and continue to smile. I already knew we would win, meaning Shikamaru owes me 50 dollars. I could practically smell the cash right now.

"Beer, Naruto?" I laughed as I said it. He mumbled something along the lines of Only Winners Drink Bud Light and he was right. But to me he would always be a winner. Just not today. I throw a beer to him as I open my own. He looks as if he wanted to kiss me and kill me all at once. But the game in the background only made him want to kill me more. The cheering of Broncos fans echoed from the Tv, and boos from those that are Panther fans. Naruto as livid. But of course he almost lunged at the Tv when they showed the Superbowl trophy.

"Stupid Cam Newton!" Naruto spat. I couldn't blame him. His team just lost the Superbowl, and he watched as his team was destroyed. Poor kid, the Panthers may never go back to the Superbowl. I took a sip of my beer, savoring the taste of victory. The taste of victory was so good, and I could tell Naruto was enjoying the taste of losers. That was sarcasm. I searched for the remote so I could turn off the tv, not liking the face my poor Naruto made as he watched the players dab as well.

"Don't be a poor sport, we all knew who was going to win here..." I trailed off as his eyes burned with rage. I may have crossed the line there. To make matters worse, I wore an orange face mask with my Broncos Jersey. Hell, I was even wearing my Broncos boxers. No, I was not wearing pants. Pants would get in the way of my Naruto. Besides, the less clothes the better. I hugged down some more of my beer, loving the sweet and strong taste of victory. He mumbled something under his breathe, and I said what. I needed to know what he said.

"That's why your daddy sucks DICK FOR A LIVING!" He shouted at me. His cheeks turned pink and he moved away from me. He chugged the rest of his beer, and threw the bottle at the trash can, making it in. This damn man would always take things to the extreme. Especially when sports were involved. But this was new. This comeback was unlike anything I had ever seen in my 25 years of living, and my 4 years of being with him. I scooted closer to him, finishing off my beer and throwing the can into the trash.

"Now look Naruto, we all know you like dicks," I pause as his face turns even darker," but if you want mine all you have to do is ask. Just say those 4 words.." I whisper into his ear. All of his anger seem to be gone, except that little part of him that was infuriated by the loss of his team. I pull away from his ear and let out a laugh as I saw his little friend. He closed his legs and put his arms to hide his boner. Poor Naruto, turned on by a little comment.

"Kakashi, I want your dick..." his whisper was barely audible. My heart skipped a beat and I was glad that I had already finished my beer. Naruto turned towards me, his face was dead serious. His eyes held lust, and it drove me crazy. I wanted to crawl over to him, and pin him down. But I didn't. Only because he started to crawl towards me now. I was frozen in place all because of my little Naru-chan.

"I'm serious Kakashi" he was right at my Broncos boxers, tugging at the material," I want it now." His voice was demanding, and I liked it. A small gasp escaped my mouth as I felt his fingers brush against my bulge. He was playing with me. His Panthers jersey was already thrown off, leaving him in a matching set of Panther boxers. He sure did love his Panthers. It almost made me question if he loved me more then his Panthers.

"Okay, show me what a Panther can do, besides suck..." I taunt. A small smirk appeared on his face. I could practically taste the victory again. The victory of getting an amazing boyfriend. The victory of what was to come. Hands tugged at my Broncos boxers, pulling them down a bit so that barely any of my member showed. He was going to do this slowly just to tease me. He would pay, right after he was done. Then he would pay.

"Oh we Panther fans can do a lot, like not give Bronco fans what they want..." He pulled away from my boxers leaving me very horny. I let out a little whimper and tried to pout to make him come back. I was suppose to be the dominant one in this relationship yet here I am begging for pleasure. I have gotten real low with this one. I crawl over to Naruto and rest my head in his lap, trying not to look at his boner. Try not to look. Try.

"But I am no longer a Broncos fan," I start to take off my jersey and boxers," I am a Naruto fan" he stared at my body. I could of sworn I saw a little blood gather in his nose. Such a pervert. But I was naked in front of him. He moved towards me, taking in the sight. I almost blushed under his gaze, but I had o be dominant. But that failed when his fingers brushed against my bare member. A small moan echoed through out our house.

"And I am a fan of you" He whispered to me.


	20. Chapter 20

Why Do They Stare?

Third Person P. O. V.

Naruto stared at the massive size of the group he had called to the Hokage tower. He had a special message to say in front of them. His teammates stood beside him, that being Sasuke and Sakura. After the ninja war, and the losing of the dominant arms of Sasuke and Naruto, they got together. Of course Sasuke seemed to be happy as he waited for his first child to be born. Kakashi stood beside Naruto, giving him that stupid eye smile.

"Why do they stare?" Naruto asked, a blush appearing on his whiskered cheeks. He wasn't comfortable with people staring at him, but he had to deal with it. After all, he was Hokage. He turned to the person he loved the most, waiting for an answer.

"They stare, because they adore you. They respect you. And your clothes are all messed up..." Kakashi whispered to Naruto. Naruto now realized that his clothes did make it look like he had just got done with having sex. Technically he had, but they didn't need to know that.

"Everyone, I would like to announce that I am getting married." Naruto had yelled above the whispers. Heads snapped towards the blonde Hokage, waiting to see who the lucky woman was. Sasuke and Sakura smirked, knowing they would be surprised when they saw who it was. Iruka stepped forward, about to ask Naruto a question.

"Who is the lucky girl?" he had asked. Naruto frowned a bit, but looked at Kakashi. Naruto got down onto one knee, his hokage robe touching the ground, and he pulled out a small black box. Everyone gasped as they saw that the one Naruto wanted to marry, was none other then Kakashi Hatake. The sensei of Team 7, the sensei of Naruto Uzumaki.

"People say that when you're in love you do stupid things. My whole life I have been doing stupid things, all for you. I have loved you, and I still do. If society frowns upon us, at least we will take that on together. If I have to die for you, I would do it in a heart beat. But I will not die until I have had you by my side as a husband. So Pervy Scarecrow, will you marry me?" Naruto had asked, tears forming in his eyes. Everyone was shocked with the actions of a easy going Naruto. Kakashi blinked before he pulled up his forehead protector.

"With Obito's eye to witness, I will marry you." Kakashi broke out into tears, pulling Naruto up from his knees so he could kiss him. Everyone stared in awe at the couple. Only team 7 knew that Naruto had been dating Kakashi. And the love of Kakashi and Naruto was stronger then any other love. The crowd cheered for there Hokage and his soon to be husband. Naruto slipped the diamond ring around the ring finger.

"Hey Kakashi, hurt Naruto and you won't be having sex anytime soon!" Iruka shouted. the village broke out into laughter. Kakashi laughed while Naruto blushed and turned away. The silver haired ninja pulled his masked own, and kissed the blonde. Again, everyone gasped at the sight of the Hatake's face. But as soon as it came, it was covered back up. Everyone groaned, not liking that such a handsome man covered his face.

"We also have an announcement." Sakura spoke up," Sasuke will no longer be the last Uchiha. I'm pregnant." Everyone cheered, turning to face the couple. Naruto took the opportunity to steal a few kisses from Kakashi. A certain pervert appeared behind the both of them.

"And what do you two think you're doing?" the Pervy Sage had asked. Naruto chuckled a bit as he wrapped his hands around Kakashi's neck, deepening the kiss. Kakashi, with his mask off, leaned into the kiss. His hands traveled down Naruto's back, squeezing his butt. Naruto jumped onto Kakashi, legs wrapping around his waist.

"Get a room you 2. that's disgusting." Sakura and Pervy Sage called out. Sasuke only smirked, making Kakashi uncomfortable. The crowd stared at the engaged couple, taking in the kawaii scene. Some people got nosebleeds, and others had to go fix some problems. Hell, even the Pervy Sage had to turn away from them.

"Sorry, maybe we will go get a room." Naruto said sheepishly before shunshin (SP?) to the hokages office. Kakashi laid Naruto down on the desk, not caring about the papers. The shades were drawn, giving them some privacy. Kakashi ripped the shirt off of Naruto, his hunger for the young blonde was overtaking him.

"You're so tempting." Kakashi whispered as he licked Naruto's neck. The blonde shivered a bit, pushing down his own pants so he could get with Kakashi quick. The older male laughed a bit at the impatience of his lover. The blondes hands slipped under the shirt of the older male, tugging it off. Kakashi pulled Naruto's pants down, placing kisses along the way until he slipped them off of his feet.

"Fucking Tease..." Naruto muttered. Kakashi knew that Naruto hated to be teased. The blondes hands traced the thin fabric of Kakashi's pants, then he ripped them off. He did not like to wait. The older male flipped him around, placing Naruto in a doggy style position. Which just so happened to be Naruto's kink, along with desk sex.

"Beg for it Naruto. Beg me to fuck you." kakashi ordered, his voice was aggressive and sexy. Naruto pushed his throbbing member against the desk, trying to stop himself from exploding. Kakashi's hands tugged at the boxers of the blonde, pulling them down very slowly. Naruto growled at him, but he would have to do what he was told.

"Kakashi please fuck me. I want your big, long, hard cock inside of me. I want it now, pleeeeaaaassseee!" Naruto begged, making Kakashi rub his aching hard on, on Naruto's butt. The older mans hands fumbled around with his own boxers, he needed to fuck Naruto soon. Naruto could feel some pre-cum dripping onto his boxers.

"Kakashi Sensei, Hokage?" A voice called out from the door. Both men froze, they had been caught. Kakashi turned around to see his former students staring at him. Neither of the men moved from the position. The room was silent, and if anyone made a sound it would get awkward. Naruto turned his head, no longer able to bear the awkwardness that filled the air. He smiled at his friends.

"If you don't want to join us, then please leave. Now." Naruto ordered, his voice becoming more serious. The couple just stared at them, astonished that they would find their team members fucking in the hokages office. Kakashi was mortified with what was happening. His face flushed up, and his skin felt so warm.

"Why do they stare?" Kakashi asked.

"Because they are looking at us about to have sex."


	21. Chapter 21

War Does Crazy Things

Third Person P. O. V.

War does many things to the mind, especially when you lose many of those you loved. For a certain blonde it caused him to close off from the world and not leave his home. No one could truly blame him for how he acted seeing as they understood the pain he felt. The blonde had lost Neji, Hinata, Sai, and Shikamaru. Neji sacrificed himself for Naruto, and Hinata as well. Shikamaru died protecting Ino and Choji while Sai died for Sakura. Of course he didn't leave this place before mumbling something about Sakura being ugly which caused her to smile and cry at the same time. Naruto couldn't bear the loss of his friends and cut himself off from others.

"Don't knock on my door unless the village is in great danger. Anyone that tries to talk to me will face major consequences!" Naruto had finally snapped when he found Sasuke and Sakura in front of his door, and they were shocked. They did not know Naruto to be mean or have a dark aura around him. This was very out of character for him, which caused them to talk with Kakashi about what they should do. The scarecrow thought very carefully how they should go about this, and he decided he would go alone seeing as he was on par with Naruto. Sasuke scoffed knowing that Naruto was on a level on his own, one that even the raven was jealous of.

"Sasuke, I know exactly what buttons to press to get him to open up. Trust me, I was in the same situation Naruto was in when my friends died in battle." Kakashi said, causing the raven to tilt his head to the side in shame. He had forgotten his sensei saw his comrades die before his eyes, and could probably relate to Naruto easier than he could. So the scarecrow set off to find the blonde in hopes he could get him to come out of his den. He prayed that he wouldn't witness the temper of Kushina when he went to the blonde, or else he was done for it. When he arrived at the boys door, he hesitated to knock. Was he scared? No, he wasn't.

"Yes Kakashi sensei? Have you come to talk to me? If so leave no or so help me god I will pin you to the ground and slit your throat" Naruto's voice dripped with venom, and he wasn't kidding. Kakashi sighed a bit as he finally realized what he got himself into. He had basically signed his death certificate, but there was no turning back now. Kakashi turned the doorknob slowly and hoped that he would not be attacked soon. When he stepped inside and closed the door he looked around the room. Kunais and Scrolls littered the floor, and in the corner of the room was a blonde.

"Naruto, everyone is worried sick about you. You have to come out and live, it's what they would have won..." Kakashi didn't finish his sentence as Naruto looked up and met his eyes. Instead of the sky blue eyes he was met with dull eyes filled with malice. Naruto ran to Kakashi with spread his sharingan couldn't handle, and pinned him to the ground. Kakashi was surprised that he was caught off guard by the boy, and was even more surprised that Naruto was crying. He hadn't seen him cry since the war, which was 2 months ago. The blonde straddled Kakashi's waist and held his hands above the scarecrows head.

"Don't mention there names, ever! You don't understand how it feels to lose so many of those you loved in such a little amount of time! Do you even understand what it feels like to know 2 people died protecting you? No, so shut up and leave me alone!" Naruto yelled at the man beneath him. Kakashi flinched at the harsh tone he received from the blonde. Never had he heard him so upset or angry. Maybe the fact that Hinata died really hit him hard seeing as he liked her. Naruto released Kakashi and got off of him seeing as he made his point. The scarecrow lifted up his forehead protector to show his sharingan.

"My best friend died protecting me, and he gave me this eye. I killed my other friend and failed to protect those I loved. So I know how you feel, okay. I know how it feels to lose someone you love, so don't tell me I don't understand." Kakashi was almost irritated at how his student was acting. But he could not blame him seeing as he did lose his sanity when he lost Obito and Rin. Naruto's eyes seemed to flare with anger and once again he pinned Kakashi, but this time it was to a wall. He was very pissed at what Kakashi had said.

"What makes you think the person I love is dead? Yes my friends died, but I did not love them as if it was a relationship. The person I love is in this village and very much alive. Of course they will never like me back seeing as we are the same gender." Naruto seemed to almost whisper the last part as if he did not want anyone to hear. But Kakashi heard, and he was very surprised. He never saw Naruto liking the same gender, and to think he did not like Hinata back. Kakashi looked through his mind to find out who Naruto could possibly like. Maybe it was Sasuke seeing as he wanted to bring him back to the village.

"Is it Sasu..." Kakashi trailed off as Naruto had pressed his lips against his clothe mouth. His mind started to race and his heartbeat began to speed up. Sparks ignited in his lips and slowly traveled throughout his body. He had never felt like this in his entire life. Naruto pulled away seeing as he would get nowhere without having to take off the mask. He walked away from Kakashi seeing as he had embarrassed himself in front of the man he had liked for so long. But Kakashi did not mind seeing as he too liked Naruto.

"War does crazy things to ya, Kakashi. Leave, and tomorrow I will see about leaving my apartment." Naruto said as he headed over to his bed. Kakashi touched his masked lips, wondering if that had been real. He backed up a little and walked to the door, facing Naruto the whole time. He was very surprised at what had happened, but he liked it. He practically jumped from joy as he left Naruto's place, and ran to tell Sasuke and Sakura he convinced Naruto to leave his place.

"Oh Kakashi... "


	22. Chapter 22

Rejection

Third Person P. O. V.

Rejection. Does anyone truly know what rejection feels like? No, we are not talking about your crush turning you down or even your friends not wanting to be near you. This rejection is something that comes from the emotion love, and when it hits it makes a mess of everything. A blonde named Naruto Uzumaki had faced some of the worst types of rejection yet still moved on.

1st Rejection

It started with the village. Naruto was young and knew nothing of the cruel world. His mother and father had sealed the nine tails within him, and thus the hate from the villagers had been directed towards him, not the fox. As he grew up and was able to leave the care of others, everything went wrong. Villagers glared at him, told their children to stay away as he was a demon that would devour their souls. And the sad part was that they listened. Many of the kids hid from Naruto, some even went as far as to beat him, just in case they had a chance of destroying the beast their parents feared. For the first time in his life, he was rejected by those he wanted to protect. This rejection did not get to him, but it did hurt. It hurt to know he would have to work ten times harder in order to achieve what he wanted just because someone hated him. He was determined to become a hero in their eyes and earn their respect. that was all he ever wanted any way. He wanted to be respected by his village, and he would be if he was Hokage.

The blonde had been through quite a few rejections, and each one he came back stronger then before. Sometimes he would sit in his room and wonder why he had to be the one to bear this pain. But of course he did not wish it for anyone else, so maybe it was better if he had this pain. But rejection truly hurt, and it affected him in ways no one imagined.

2nd Rejection

The second time was the rejection he would never forget. His friend Sasuke Uchiha had left him. Now he couldn't believe that seeing as he had the first bond in a long time with him. The times he had spent arguing with the Uchiha was the closest he had ever gotten to know what it felt like to have siblings. When he would try to surpass Sasuke he felt as if he wanted to show he was better then his brother. So when Sakura was found sleeping on a bench it broke his heart to know she had been knocked out by Sasuke so he could leave. What gave him the right to break off all his bonds and just up and leave. After the many times he had risked his life for Sasuke because the teme wanted to show off, and this was how he was repaid. Anger boiled in his blood, and for the first time in a long time the Nine tails had taken control of him. When Sasuke and him fought each other at The Valley of The End the nine tails broke free, but Naruto was able to keep control. But the rejection was enough to cause him to almost give in. This was something he had never experienced, and he wished he would never have to feel this again.

When Naruto realized Sasuke was never coming back he was infuriated. He decided to go and train until he was strong enough to bring him back. How could he be hokage if he let everyone down? How could he defend his village if he couldn't fight the Uchiha? He had to become stronger, and hopefully he would never face rejection again. But that wasn't the case.

3rd Rejection

The third rejection was unlike any other mostly because it caused so much pain over a misunderstanding. The blonde had returned from training with the Sage and was ready to go and find Sasuke, but something was different. His sensei seemed to catch his eye, and he didn't know why. He had never had an attraction to the older male, so experiencing these feelings for him was something new. The blonde tried over and over again to get his teachers attention, and one day luck was on his side. After getting back from fighting some Akatsuki he had been told Kakashi would train him. He was happy as he could finally spend some time alone with the man he had slowly fell in love with. But of course someone had to be there to ruin his chances of ever being happy. Sakura always visited along with the creepy boy Sai. And Yamato was usually close by as well, making sure the nine tails stayed in check. So when Naruto finally got Kakashi alone it had all went wrong. The older male did not mean to make the boy upset, all he said was that this relationship was forbidden, and it was taboo. But that didn't mean Kakashi didn't like him, but it was too late. The blonde had already ran before Kakashi could say he liked him too. The pain of this rejection was something he had never felt. Was this how Sakura felt when Sasuke kept denying her love? He couldn't bear it any longer. No more pain. No more rejection...

This rejection was something Naruto had never experienced. Uzumaki's had always loved intensely so rejection would be something that really hurt them. Naruto had cried his way home, stopping every now and then to catch his breath. It truly did hurt. It hurt to breath. It hurt to walk. It hurt to think. It hurt to be alive. Everything hurt him, and he didn't want it to hurt anymore.

4th Rejection

The last rejection was everything built up inside of him. The rejection of the villagers. The rejection of his friend. The rejection of the one he loved. Every single rejection had been combined into one massive feeling, and it was too much. So the blonde started a bath tub, making sure it was ice cold so that it would help stop his heart. Maybe this would be his escape, his one chance to go somewhere where he would not be rejected. He looked at the pills and counted them. There seemed to be around 40, and it was just enough to kill him. He prayed the nine tails would let him die, and seeing how the Kyuubi reacted to his plan he was sure the beast would let him die. The blonde took off all his clothes and hopped into the tub. He popped the pills into his mouth, swallowing them dry as he wanted to take up little time. He knew Kakashi would come looking for him, and he needed to be dead by then. So he waited for what was to come. He waited for his death, and all he could think about was the rejections he had faced. 3 major rejections that caused him to do this. He smiled as he wanted to die happy. His body slumped into the tub, his face soon getting covered by water. This was it, his last rejection. The final rejection.

The blonde was found hours after he had taken the pills, and it was too late. Not even Sakura could do anything, and she had accomplished more then Tsunade. Kakashi was enraged. He would live his life with this guilt. The guilt of not telling Naruto how he felt. The older male had missed his chance all because he wanted to follow rules. Damn him! Had Obito taught him nothing? Rin as well! He was stupid for following the rules and not his heart, and now he would suffer forever. But he couldn't bear to suffer. He would join Naruto. He would end his suffering. He had suffered his whole life first with Obito, then Rin, then his Sensei and his wife. But the last straw was Naruto. He was ready. And you know what? He was okay with this.


	23. Chapter 23

Somebody That I Use To Know

prepare for feels :P

Third Person P. O. V.

"Kakashi, I have to ask you something...you have to promise to tell the truth, alright?" the blondes voice shook as he truly didn't want to ask what he was going to ask, especially over the phone. It would be awkward and he felt as if what he was going to ask was something that was meant to be said in person. But he could not wait any longer as he had known about this for weeks now.

"Yes Naruto. Ask me anything but please hurry, they want me in court soon" Kakashi's voice was laced with worry and concern for what was wrong with his boyfriend. He hoped the long distance thing wasn't getting to him seeing as it was only for 2 more days. He had to go away for his job, and it had taken a toll on Naruto. But that wasn't the case.

"I have been talking with Iruka and all" The blonde lets out a small cry," and h-he told m-me y-you had cheated on me with Y-Yamato-o..." The line went silent as Naruto pulled away from the phone so that he could cry. God he hated that he had to do this, but he needed to be sure. For all he know Iruka could have lied. But he knew that wasn't the case. Iruka had never told a lie and less it was something as simple as who took the last cookie.

"N-Naruto...I...What happened was...You see...Yes, I did sleep with Yamato, but it was a one time thing. We were both drunk and he had come onto me, and I did nothing to stop him..." Kakashi began to explain why he had cheated, but everything had blended together after Kakashi said he did. He was heart broken. His lover confessed, and he wanted it to all be a lie. A gag.

"Why Kakashi? Was I not good enough for you? Did you feel that I was not good enough? Answer me goddammit!" Naruto yelled into the phone as he was now pissed off at his lover. Or soon to be ex lover. He almost threw the phone at the wall, but he wanted to see what Kakashi would say. How dare he do this to him. Maybe Obito was right after all. Maybe Kakashi was a piece of shit and he should have never fallen for him.

"..." Kakashi said absolutely nothing as he knew doing say might have angered the blonde further.

"You better answer or so help me god I will hang up! Kakashi I don't know why you even went drinking with Yamato when you knew how I felt about him. You knew that he still liked you, yet you went out and took drinks with him? How dare you, you bastard!" Naruto was now crying furiously now. He clenched his fist as he so badly wanted to punch Kakashi and Yamato as well. Damn the both of them, those bastards.

"You do not control my life Naruto. I hang out with Yamato because he is my friend. He was an important person in my life, and he changed me for the better. So yes, I went to have drinks with him knowing how you felt about him. I knew he still loved me." Kakashi was now angry that Naruto was trying to control him. But what did it matter, it wasn't like they were gonna be together forever. nothing was forever.

"How. Fucking. Dare. You. After everything I gave up to you, this is how I am treated? You know what? Obito was right for leaving you," Kakashi winced," and I should have listened when he told me you were no good. But I was in love, and also stupid. He warned me, he said this would happen. You CHEATER!" Naruto spat every word at as if it left a horrible taste in his mouth. Kakashi was hurt because his ex lover had been mentioned. History seemed to repeat itself.

"...Naruto...I'm sorry it's just that I know I fucked up, and I know you probably won't forgive me but.." He was cut off by the blonde.

"Probably won't? No, I won't. Not even if you were the last man on earth. I would pick a girl over you Kakashi, Sakura even. You fucked up, and you're going to live with it. When you come home, your shit will be in the front" Naruto was infuriated, but he was not done. And neither was Kakashi. Naruto felt as if he could go on forever, but he didn't want to hold Kakashi up from "court".

"Please! I love you Naruto more then anyone. it was an honest mistake, you have to forgive me Naruto" Kakashi began to cry as he begged Naruto to take him back. He truly loved the blonde, and he knew he messed up bad, but he wanted to be with him forever. He knew he messed up with Obito, and he wanted to make things right. But history truly does repeat.

"No. It's like you're a different person Kakashi. It's like you were somebody that I use to know, and now a new person is here. You have changed, but for the worse and I can't be with you anymore" Naruto was ready to hang up as it hurt too much to hear his ex lover beg him for forgiveness. Tears poured down his cheeks as he had to hear Kakashi scream at him to not hang up, and for him to forgive him. It hurt too much.

"Please Naruto! I love you please! I lo..." Naruto ended the call.


	24. Chapter 24

irl

Third Person P. O. V.

The blonde stared at his phone screen as he reread the message, and he still had a hard time processing it. It read:

I really like you, Naruto

His heart had skipped a beat. He checked to make sure this was coming from the right person. He had met a gamer online who played Call of Duty, and they became good friends. They even exchanged kiks with each other.

Now that he had opened the message he would have to respond. That was one of the things he hated about kik, the fact that once you opened a message it would show 'R'.

"What do I do?" He asked aloud as he stared at his phone screen. He, of course, liked the male he was talking to. Both of them had called each other, and even sent snapchats to one another. But even though they lived no where near each other, the blonde still seemed to fall in love with him.

This Naruto seems like a very lucky guys if he has someone like you talking to him

Tell me, what makes you so interested in him

Naruto sent the message with a smirk on his face. He felt accomplished as he had teased the other male. Kakashi Hatake was his name, and he seemed to be a God. When Kakashi had sent a picture of himself to Naruto he almost thought Photoshop was used. So they facetimed each other, and Kakashi was not fake at all.

For one he is smart. His smile seems to brighten up my day, and he has the most gorgeous eyes. And don't even get me started on his personality. He is funny in the type of way that is cheesy, yet adorable. Sarcastic and sly in the way of a fox. He is perfect.

Naruto started to laugh as he read how Kakashi had described him. Kakashi was known to be very manly as some would say. And to see such a 'manly' man use adorable was too good. He had to screenshot the message for later.

He sounds amazing. The guy I like is wonderful as well. He always has this smirk that is intoxicating, and his voice makes me shiver. His hair is messy, but it is so sexy. And don't get me started on his body. I drool over him to be honest.

Naruto chuckled as he could imagine Kakashi sighing at the fact he was teasing.

Wow, he sounds hot. I would totally ask him out if I were you

Naruto bursted out laughing, almost peeing himself at how Kakashi seemed to be hinting at something.

I would ask him out, but I am waiting for him to do so. I feel like he won't do it and I am slowly losing hope :(

Naruto watched the 'D' turn to 'R' and he hoped Kakashi would finally do it. He had been waiting for the Baka to ask him out, but the guy never seemed to have the courage to do so.

Well, good luck. Have fun

That bastard! How dare he do this

Kakashi Hatake, you better bring that ass back here and tell me something very important

Naruto was practically fuming as he was now completely serious. He didn't want Kakashi to leave before he could confess his love.

Fine. I am hopelessly in love with you Naruto Uzumaki. And right now, I want to be with you, irl. And it drives me insane that I cannot touch you whatsoever. I love you so much, and I have never felt this before. Hell, I love you so much I even got kicked out for it. My dad hates fags, ya know? But who cares as long as I have you

Naruto cried a bit. He hated the fact that he got Kakashi kicked out of his home. He knew his dad was very religious, but he did not expect him to kick his own son out. But Naruto knew how he felt since his own Mother kicked him out, so now he lived in an apartment.

irl...Let's meet up! I can call an uber to get closer and we can meet up!

Naruto was now fully excited at the thought of meeting the man he had fell in love with.

omg yes! Let's do it! I will pack my stuff now and I will get cash so I can meet u

Naruto shoved his phone in his pocket and ran to pack his stuff for the trip. For a long time he had texted Kakashi about meeting irl. And now it was happening. He would finally be with the man he loved.


	25. Chapter 25

**Stand By Me**

 **When the night has come**

 **And the land is dark**

 **And the moon is the only light we'll see**

"Sasuke No!" Naruto screamed as the raven fell to the ground, blood seemed to dance in the air. His heart dropped when he realized the Uchiha did not get back up. He ran to the body to see if the teme was alive. His skin was paler, and he hoped to Kami it was because they had been at war. He put his ear to Sasuke's chest, listening for a pulse. Nothing.

"Help! Sakura help!" He shouted for the pink haired woman to come help. He could see her figure running to him, and reliefe flooded him. Maybe the nine tails chakra could help. He tried to project any type of healing power he had, but nothing worked. He tried to do CPR, but he wasn't brething. What was taking Sakura so long?

"Sakura why is it taking go lon..." Naruto trailed off as he witness Sakura spit up blood. His eyes trailed to her stomach as he looked at the very large hole in her stomach. Oh god no. Her seal had worn off long ago, and she couldn't heal it herself. No, this couldn't be happening.

"SAKURA!"

No **I won't be afraid**

 **Oh, I won't be afraid**

He was scared. His friends had died in front of him, and that left Kakashi. He couldn't let Kakashi die. He loved him too much, and he wasn't letting go. He had already let go of Sakura and Sasuke. He let go of everyone else, but he refused to let go of the one he loved.

"Kakashi please stay behind me. I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Naruto said without looking at the older male. He could feel tears sting his eyes, and he quickly blinked them away. He would need to see in order to defeat Madara, but he knew he was screwed. Sasuke was the other half that was to help him, and now he was dead.

"Naruto, I can help you! I may have lost my Sharingan but I still have my strength. I can distract him or even find an opening for you. Just let me help out" Kakashi said. Naruto sighed as he knew Kakashi would just find a sneaky way to help out, so he might as well let him help now. He smiled. This was why he loved him so much, dam Kakashi.

 **Just as long as you stand, stand by me**

 **So darling, darling**

 **Stand by me, oh stand by me**

 **Oh stand, stand by me**

"Kakashi, I am going in" Naruto yelled as he charged at Madara. He had finally found an opening that wouldn't appear again. It seemed Kakashi had distracted Madara along with a clone. He would have to do this fast as Madara would be able to sense him. A chakra hand emerged from Naruto with a charged rasegan.

"RASENGAN!" He yelled out as he charged towards Madara. He as close as he skimmed Madara's side. He turned to look at his face, and saw a smirk upon his face. Then he vanished. Dread filled him as he could feel the chakra appear where Kakashi was. No.

"Kakashi watch out!" Naruto yelled out, but it was already too late. Madara had plunged his hand into Kakashi's back, his hand coming out the other side. Then everything became a blur.

 **Stand by me**

The nine tails had taken over as it attempted to defeat Madara, and thus giving Naruto time to think. But he didn't want to think. He just wanted Kakashi.

 **If the sky that we look upon**

 **Should tumble and fall**

 **Or the mountain should crumble to the sea**

Madara was dead.

"Kakashi! Please don't die! Please I am begging you. I need you please Kakashi!" Naruto screamed out as he collapsed near the older males body. Kakashi looked up at Naruto, and caressed his cheek. He was so happy that Naruto lived. It was all he ever wanted.

"N-Nar-ruto? Y-You w-w-on..." His breathing was slowing down, and his eyes seem to close. Naruto shook Kakashi to get him to stay awake. Not now. He couldn't die now. He had just lost everyone he loved, he couldn't lose Kakashi.

 **I won't cry, I won't cry**

 **No, I won't shed a tear**

 **Just as long as you stand, stand by me**

"Bastard! Do you not remember the times you promised to stand by me? You are selfish Kakashi! You better live for me, because I am selfish to. I don't want to lose you to anyone or anything, even death. Stay awake!" Naruto cried out as he held Kakashi in his arms.

"N-Naruto...I-I...love...y-ou" His voice was even lower, his chest stopped rising. No. No. He couldn't. It was a dream, no, a nightmare. He had to wake up and he would be in bed with Kakashi. This isn't real... but it is. Everything is real, and Kakashi did stop breathing.

"WAKE UP!"

 **And darling, darling**

 **Stand by me, oh stand by me**

 **Oh stand now, stand by me**

"Please stand by me...PLEASE! Don't go...Don't go...Don't leave me...PLEASE! stand by me..." He pleaded. God no. He planned to ask Kakashi to marry him, they could even get a surrogate mother. But here he as, lying dead in his arms.

"Baby please get up...Please baby don't do this to me! I love you! Do you hear me? I love you goddammit!" Naruto shouted as he buried his face in Kakashi's neck. He rocked back and forth as he tried to get Kakashi to wake up. He tried to surge the Kyubi's chakra into him, but it didn't work. He even tried to use his sun powers.

"It's not working! Please hang on baby!"

 **Stand by me**

There was nothing he could do. He was dead, and he knew it.

"Please, I love you!"

"You can't die just yet!"

"We were suppose to have a family. I would be Hokage and you would be my adviser. And we would have mini versions of us reeking havoc on our village. And we would grow old together and die in the same bed. Then we would be in Kami's palace to watch over the future generation. You forgot didn't you, BASTARD?!"

 **So darling, darling**

 **Stand by me, oh stand by me**

" I just wanted you to stand by me...was that too much to ask for?"

 **Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me**

 **Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me**

 **Oh stand by me, won't you stand now, oh, stand**

"Please Kakashi...I am begging you...Stand by me?"

 **Stand by me**


	26. Chapter 26

It's over

Third Person P. O. V.

The blonde walked down a street, a little skip in his step. He couldn't have been more happy because today was his 2 year anniversary with his boyfriend Kakashi Hatake. He was the love of his life, and he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. There was no ex that could rival how he felt for Kakashi, seeing as he wasn't a liar or a cheater.

Sasuke was his first. He absolutely loved him seeing as he was his first. But Sasuke was always out, and he suspected something was up. He found Sasuke in bed with a girl named Karin, and it seemed as if Sasuke had no shame for sleeping with this girl. He kicked Sasuke out the next day. Sasuke didn't even protest.

Kiba was his 2nd boyfriend. The man showered him with love and affection. He felt special just by looking at Kiba. And they even had a dog named Akamaru which they treated like a child. But he found Kiba with Hinata one day, and he broke things off. Sadly he lost the dog to Kiba. But every now and then Akamaru would come over as they had joint custody.

Sai was the next one, but sadly not the last. Naruto would often ask him to paint his picture, and would use the phrase "Paint me like one of your french girls". They loved each other more then anything else. Sadly Naruto caught him kissing Kiba, which was his friend at this point. He must have been wrong. And he actually thought this was the one.

And then there was Kakashi. The man who seemed too good to be true. Kakashi had been there through all of his breakups, and had made sure he was okay. He loved Kakashi with all of his heart, and Kakashi loved him more then anything. Naruto knew this was the one. This was the man he would spend his life with.

"I can't wait Kakashi...God I love you" Naruto whispered as he sped up when he saw the door to Kakashi's house. He was even going to ask Kakashi if he wanted to move in with him. And maybe in a year he could ask Kakashi to marry him. Naruto fixed his suit up and made sure the flowers were nice. Naruto turned the knob, and opened the door.

"Hey Kakashi it's our anniver..." Naruto trailed off as he saw a bra tossed on the ground. Underwear lay on the ground as well. Naruto shook his head and thought maybe Kakashi's mother was over. Well, he hoped that was who it belonged to. Naruto walked to the bedroom and put his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything...or anyone.

"...Kakashi...faster..." moans could be heard from the other side of his door. Anger boiled in Naruto. He seriously hoped this was not what he thinks it is. If so, he seriously worried about the damage that would be done. His last relationships were they had broken up resulted in the ex being hospitalized or dam near it.

"YOU ASSHAT!" Naruto shouted as he opened the door. His eyes scanned the room to find 2 bodies entangled together. One was his lover, Kakashi Hatake. The other one was a female he knew very well. Sakura Haruno was a friend of his, and he met her through Sasuke. Naruto was enraged at the fact another boyfriend cheated on him, and this was the one he truly loved.

"Naruto this is not what it looks like. I can explain" Kakashi covered himself with the sheets as Sakura laid there, confident in her looks. Naruto walked to the bed and ripped Sakura out of the bed, and threw her at the ground. How dare she lay in bed with a man that was in a relationship. She was an absolute whore.

"How dare you! Get out you stupid bitch!" Naruto spat at her as he threw her out the door. Sakura ran to the living room to get her clothes. Naruto now looked at Kakashi, wondering what he was going to do with him. He walked to Kakashi, and he was backing away from him. Naruto was disgusted with him.

"And YOU! I trusted you! I loved you! I did many things with and for you! And this is what I get in return?! On our anniversary? How stupid can you be?" Naruto yelled as he punched Kakashi. He slapped him and scratched him. His anger poured into every slap and punch he delivered. And Kakashi took it all.

"Naruto I never meant... I really am... Please forgive me... I..." Kakashi stumbled on words as he tried to come up with some explanation as to why he was sleeping with Sakura. Naruto shook his head in disbelief as he tried to deny this was real, but seeing Kakashi on the bed naked and crying was proof this was very real.

"No. Shut up and do not say a word to me. Once I leave we are done and over with. Do you understand? We are through Kakashi! And to think I loved you, and gave you my everything. You are disgusting and worthless. I don't need you." Naruto spat as he slapped Kakashi. Were all those kisses fake? The nights they spent talking, lies? Everything they shared was for nothing.

"Naruto I am sorry! Please baby I love you!" Kakash said as he pulled Naruto closer to him. He still loved Naruto, but Sakura was horny and so was he. He couldn't deny her. The blonde fought against him as he yelled how he hated him. He actually thought this was the one, the one he would marry. He was wrong, again.

"No...it's over. Goodbye Kakashi" Naruto whispered as he walked out of the room, not looking back once.


	27. Chapter 27

Hokage

Third Person P. O. V.

The Blonde Hokage looked around at his new office. The desk that he saw 2 people he admired sit in. Even his father sat at this desk. And now this was his desk. A desk he always wanted to sit in because others would admire him for it. And to think he had actually made it to this desk in this office. He smiled as he looked at the ceiling, imagining his jiji nodding his head in approval wit a pipe in his mouth. He could imagine his father smiling down at him, probably watching as his mother Kushina cheered and pumped her fist in the air. His smile widened as he thought of his family, but he wasn't Hokage officially.

"Gaki, you seem to be sulking. Is it because..." she trailed off. The blonde looked at her and gave her the look to tell her not to finish her sentence. A small amount of guilt entered his body as he thought of what she was referring to. Everyone knew to not bring up such things around the blonde unless he brought it up himself. She bowed her head in sadness as she too thought of the incident. The soon to be Hokage brushed it off and continued to stare at his desk and thought of his future here. He would make sure that he could spend time with his friends, and even his family if he ever got one. A bid goofy grin appeared on his face when he thought of his lover. The man that brought a smile to Naruto's face would soon be glad to hear he was going to be Hokage.

"Maybe I will go on a date today as soon as I announce my position as Hokage. Kakashi and I haven't been on one in a while" Naruto said to Tsunade as he rolled around in his chair. The woman in the room smiled at her little gaki, admiring his love for Kakashi. Of course when she was Hokage she thought it was weird that he fell in love with his sensei, but love was love. And they were honestly cute together. The way they would finish each others sentences, and feed each other food. When in battle they would do attacks together. It was hard not to admire them at all. They were absolutely perfect for each other, and no one dared to say otherwise. Naruto was the goofball in the relationship making Kakashi the serious one, but when together they were like kids. Laughing and playing jokes on their friends.

"Yes you should do that. You need to spend some time with him." Tsunade said as she started to walk towards the door. The blonde watched as she left the room, wondering what she was thinking. Maybe she was thinking of the situation between Kakashi and Naruto. How it all happened between them. Or maybe she thought of her own lover she lost. It was such a tragedy that she should never have experienced. The blonde boy sat in his chair as he though of his lover. Kakashi Hatake. How did he ever come to be with that lazy man? Maybe it was because of the fact that he fought to protect him. Or the fact that he was the closest thing Kakashi had ever considered family, and he reminded him of his old teammates.

^^^^^かかし死^^^^^

The blonde wandered through the streets of Konohagakure, his orange suit traded out for a simple jounin outfit. Villagers bowed at him, admiring his beauty. Others thought of his resemblance to his father and past Hokage Minato, but of course his fiery personality was from his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. The man walked from stand to stand, looking for a gift to bring his Kakashi. A smile was brought upon his face, making others smile as if it was a contagious disease. And it was. Kakashi had always told Naruto that his smile lit up the room on the darkest days. It was the smile that gave Kakashi and Sakura hope for their teammate Sasuke when he had left. Speaking of those two, Naruto looked at the ramen stand to see Sakura and Sasuke eating.

"Have you heard what he did?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Naruto frowned at what they were talking about. He thought Tsunade made it clear that it was forbidden to talk about. But he ignored it, telling himself over and over again that what they were saying was not true. The blonde walked away from the ramen stand, continuing to look for a present for Kakashi. His eyes wandered the busy streets of Konoha, taking in many of the faces he had not seen yet. He would need to recognize some of their faces seeing as he will become Hokage soon. More people bowed to him in respect of him helping win the war. Some even wanted to get his autograph. Naruto signed forehead protectors and action figures of himself. But all he wanted to do was go on a date with Kakashi.

"Of course!" Naruto shouted, gaining the attention of those around him. Everyone looked in his direction, wondering as to what the boy had yelled in excitement for. What they saw made them blush at the fact such a young man had such...preferences. The blonde walked over to a book stand, and picked out a blue book. And this was the famous Icha Icha book that was filled with pervy stuff Kakashi was into. If Naruto remembered correctly it was that Kakashi's copy of this one was destroyed during a search and rescue mission, and the older male was upset about that. This would be the perfect gift for the man he loved, and no doubt Kakashi would love it as well. The blonde was a little upset that Kakashi would need more entertainment, but it was a book. Nothing more, and nothing less.

The blonde purchased the blue book of sex, and walked out to look for something to wear. Now Naruto was not big on fashion, but Kakashi had always wanted him to look nice and presentable. Unless they were alone with each other because then they would wear almost nothing. A grin once again appeared on the blondes face as he skipped back to his home. He lived in an apartment that was big enough for him and Kakashi. Nothing too fancy, but they loved it. The blonde opened the door and looked around to see if Kakashi was home. And to his surprise he wasn't home at all. Naruto sighed as he set the book down and closed the door. He hated trying to look fancy, but in the end he had too. This was what Kakashi was good at, not Naruto. So the blonde proceeded to look for clothes to wear in his closet.

"There is that one suit he bought me..." Naruto trailed off as he searched his closet for the outfit Kakashi bought him. It was a plain black Kimono with red and gold flakes decorating it. Big bolded Kanji symbols spelled out "Yello Fox" which had Naruto embarrassed. Kakashi had a matching one that was with with black and gold flakes. The kanji on his said "White Wolf" which was suppose to be the opposite of Naruto. Kakashi thought it was cute and bought it even when the blonde protested against it. He did not like that it was so plain in a way, and was weird. He did not want to be that couple that wore matching things in public. But he would wear it just this once, so Kakashi could see him in the kimono.

"It's just a date." Naruto reminded himself as he undressed so he could put the damn kimono on. Once he was finished he wanted to cry at how bad he looked. The kimono made him look like a girl when he was suppose to look like a masculine Hokage. What if people stopped respecting him for wearing such a thing. But he did not care because Kakashi liked it, so that meant he did as well. Naruto rushed to get his money from past missions. He would need it to buy food for them. Stuffing the money into his kimono he put the book into a bag and left. His heart raced as he now had to find food to eat for his date. He decided to settle for some ramen, but he hoped Sasuke and Sakura were no longer there.

"Hey Teuchi! Can I have 2 bowls of Miso pork ramen, and 1 bowl of miso pork ramen with eggplant." Naruto said his order when he walked into the stand. The old man smiled and nodded his head as him and his daughter started to cook again. Sadly, Sasuke and Sakura were still there and were no staring at him. Naruto shifted uncomfortably as he waited for his food. Sasuke thought about asking how Naruto was doing, but understood that by doing so he risked being punished. Sakura did not care if she got in trouble, she needed to know if her friend was alright. And seeing him in the kimono made them worry more.

"Don't. Do not bring it up." Naruto said loud and clear for them to hear. He did not want them to say a single thing to him. His friends shook their heads as they thought of Naruto's pain. The blonde grabbed his orders to go and hurried away from them. He couldn't stand the pity they gave him, or the same lines over and over again. He did not care that he seemed to eat less, and cry more. Or that he rarely laughed or joked around with anyone. It was not to be brought up unless Naruto did so himself. And it was a law the Hokage enforced, but not many followed it. And that broke Naruto's heart more then anything.

^^^^^かかし死^^^^^

"I'm coming to see you Kakashi" Naruto whispered as he walked towards where he knew Kakashi would be. The blonde thought back to the past time he spent with kakashi. The moments when Naruto would feel like he had gotten the best candy ever, and was the only one to get it. And he did. Kakashi was sweet, kind, smart, caring, and sexy. When they had arguments they would laugh at it later on. When he cried, Kakashi would kiss him until he stopped. When Kakashi would get frustrated, he was their to free his mind of stress. They balanced each other in ways no other couple could. Naruto ran a little faster as he reached a grassy clearing. He searched for Kakashi.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kakashi called out. Naruto smiled as he spotted Kakashi laying on the ground in a lazy matter. Naruto sat down next to Kakashi, happy that he was able to find him. Naruto placed the bags down on the ground, pushing the one with the book closer to the older male. Kakashi smiled as he remembered how his other copy of the book was destroyed and how he had been sad about it. He flipped through the pages of the blue book, giggling at some of the parts. Naruto growled and smacked Kakashi for needing such entertainment in the first place. Kakashi laughed sheepishly at his Naruto, remembering he is sensitive.

"I got the position as Hokage." Naruto said as he began to take out the ramen from in the bag. Kakashi smiled and clapped at naruto's accomplishment. He could still remember Naruto rambling on about becoming Hokage when he was younger, and saying they would all respect him one day. And that day would finally come. Kakashi leaned over to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek, the mask in they way of skin to skin contact. Naruto frowned a bit at that, but left it alone seeing they we are in public. Naruto gave Kakashi his ramen and started to open up his own. Kakashi smiled when he saw Naruto got him his favorite kind.

"You didn't have to do this Naruto. It wasn't necessary and you know it..." Kakashi trailed off as he saw the look Naruto gave him. Naruto did not need the constant reminder. Everyone kept bringing it up and he just wanted to not hear it anymore. Kakashi shook his head as he stared at his ramen. Naruto menatlly slapped himself as he thought of the fact that Kakashi would have to take his mask off and eat. The blonde mumbled a small sorry to which Kakashi waved it off. If Naruto wanted to eat ramen here, than Kakashi would as well. He slipped the mask off and began to eat.

"I can never get over how amazing you look" Naruto said as he slurped his ramen. Kakashi blushed a little which was cute seeing as he never really did blush. The pink seemed foreign yet natural on the pail cheeks. Kakashi ate his own ramen without slurping it up like his boyfriend was doing. The smacking of the lips and the liquid flinging off of the noodles was driving him nuts, but seeing Naruto in the kimono he got him made him less angry. So cute, it made him wish he was wearing his matching kimono. But of course Naruto would have hated to match with him in public before he was announced Hokage.

"Naruto, I am glad you are Hokage, but you know I have to go" Kakashi said as he finished up his ramen. Naruto finished his two bowls as well, and could only look away from Kakashi. He knew very well what was going to happen, but he didn't want it to happen yet. Kakashi had to leave soon, and that was why everyone wasn't allowed to speak of it in fear of Naruto having a break down. Kakashi pulled in Naruto for a hug as he saw tears forming in the blondes eyes. The blonde cried into Kakashi's shoulder as he knew it would be soon that Kakashi would leave, and Naruto would become Hokage.

"Why must you leave me? I order you as future Hokage to not leave. Don't go. Not yet..." Naruto begged. Kakashi pulled away from Naruto to look him in the eyes. Puffy azure blue eyes stared into Kakashi's dull grey eye. He wanted to stay with Naruto, and Naruto knew that. But he couldn't and there was no way to change that. Kakashi began to tear up as he got up from sitting, pulling Naruto up with him. The older male pulled in Naruto for their last kiss, savoring the small pink lips one last time before he goes. Naruto cupped Kakashi's bare cheeks for the last time, tears falling onto his hands from Kakashi's eyes.

"I must go Naruto. Goodbye..." and with that Kakshi left Naruto. Naruto screamed at Kakashi to come back, begged him to stay by his side. Kakashi kept walking until he could no longer be seen. The blonde sat on the grass crying out and yelling. Soon he would be announced as Hokage, meaning he would have to get himself together. He opened his eyes and looked to where Kakashi had sat. In the same place was a headstone with Kakashi's name on it, birthday, and death date. The blue book was resting by the head stone along with the bowl of ramen.

"I love you, Kakashi Hatake..."

^^^^^かかし死^^^^^

"Here is your new Hokage, 8th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namizake Hatake!" Tsunade said in front of the village in front of the Hokage tower. Everyone cheered for Naruto and the fact that he had achieved his life long goal. Others bowed their heads in respect for the deceased Hatake. Naruto took his last name so that way Kakashi could be there in a way. Sakura and Sasuke stood beside him, neither one of them said a thing to Naruto. They hoped he had gotten everything out of his system by going on his date.

"As you know my fiance Kakashi Hatake," people froze at the name knowing that was a touchy subject," died in a battle. I have mourned over him, and I have come to realize he has never left me. He will be here as I lead Konoha, our home, and protect all of you." Naruto said to the village. People cheered for him, admiring how he was able to handle such a situation. Others in his situation would never be able to deal with such a hard ship. Sakura turned to Naruto, and hugged him. Sasuke joined them. They were back together as what had been team 7. Most of them were there at least.

"We are here for you Naruto. We are glad that you have finally accepted it. Kakashi would have been so proud of you, and you're even wearing his outfit he picked for you. But if I am not mistaken you hate that outfit" Sasuke said as he recognized that kimono Kakashi had bought for Naruto, the outfit Naruto hated. Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he thought of how happy Kakashi was at the fact he became the 8th Hokage. Well, he couldn't tell everyone he was gonna be Hokage and not actually do it. He proved those that doubted him wrong, and proved he was worthy of this title. And he had shown he was more then worthy of such a title.

"We are proud of you, Naruto" A voice whispered from behind him. He turned from his friends to see those that stood behind him. Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Jiji, and Kakashi. Everyone he met that seemed to have influenced him. He was excited to see his teacher and Jiji, and was happy to see his family. His mother blew kisses at him while Minato smiled at Naruto. Jiraiya gave a thumbs up while doing a weird pose. Jiji shook his head at Jiraiya, and smiled at Naruto while doing the same thing as his student. But Kakashi mouthed something to him as they had started to fade away from his vision, meaning he was slowly letting them go. Kakashi mouthed:

"I love you, Hokage"

^^^^^かかし死^^^^^


	28. Chapter 28

Let's Kill Tonight

Third Person P. O. V.

The blonde and silver haired males clime over a fence, the sign saying to stay out being completely ignored. When they got on the other side they ran to the abandoned building, spray paint cans in their hands. You see, these teenagers were rather rebellious and didn't care for the law and higher authorities. They spent their younger years prodigies and perfect kids, well not anymore. They wanted to rebel and revel in it.

"Kakashi, what should we put?" The blonde asked his partner. Kakashi shrugged as he realized he hadn't thought that part through very well. Of course they could put their initials, but something else had to be there to complete it. The blonde began to think a he was an artist. Maybe a fox since he was cunning and smart. A wold for Kakashi as he was gorgeous yet dangerous as well. The blonde nodded his head at his choices, and began to spray the orange paint, then the silver one.

"How about a fox and a wolf," he shook the can as it was almost out," and our initials. A trademark if we plan to do this again." The blonde said as he finished up their initials, then taking a step back o admire it. Kakashi will always admire how beautiful the blondes art was. The wolf seemed to wrap around the fox, their initials just beneath it. He smirked seeing as he was the one to tell the blonde they should rebel.

"Oh Naruto, this is the reason I love you" Kakashi said as he pulled Naruto in for a kiss. Yes the 2 males were in fact gay. This was one of the few reasons they rebelled against their parents. Kakashi's father had forbidden him from seeing Naruto, and vice versa for the blonde. The ideals their parents had for them, didn't fit with their own. If only they were excepting of their sexuality, then maybe they would still be perfect children.

"Well Kakashi, what shall we do next? Exploring the building seems very fun ya know? It's so spooky haha" The blonde chuckled as he exaggerated. The building wasn't much of a building since half of it was gone. It should have been 2 stories, but it seemed the 2nd one collapsed long ago. The blonde pulled Kakashi to the entrance as he wanted to see what was inside.

"Come on Kakashi Hatake, stop being a lazy bastard!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the building, disappearing from sight. Kakashi sighed as he sped up a little bit in search for Naruto. For as long as he could remember, Naruto was an energetic boy. He almost had a hard time keeping up with him even though they were the same age. Maybe this was exactly why he loved him, because he brightened up his world.

"Naruto! Come out baby or else I will leave you! You know I will Naruto!" Kakashi called out as he searched through rubbish to find the boy. He looked around the building to see if there were any hiding places. He could see what looked to be a kitchen, and maybe a dining room. It seemed the house belonged to rich folk, making what they stumbled upon an abandoned mansion. Maybe one day he could live in a house like this with his Naruto. Of course he already did, but his dad was there.

"I'm over here Kakashi!" Naruto yelled out. Kakashi sighed as he walked pass the dining room, and past what looked to be a staircase. A couch sat in what may have been the living room, and a blonde stood right by it. Naruto seemed to be smiling down at the torn couch, making Kakashi question if his lover was completely sane right now.

"It would be nice Kakashi, to have a place of our own. And we could adopt children and start a new family. One where everyone is accepted." A lone tear escaped from the blue eyes that usually held happiness. Kakashi smiled at his blonde, and walked over to him. He engulfed Naruto in a tight hug, whispering 'I know' over and over again. He wished they could run away, but not until they turned 18 and legally didn't have to be with their parents.

"You know what Naruto, let's kill tonight! Let's go find parties as I know a few are going on right now. Let's drink alcohol and have the time of our lives. Let's live out this night a little longer, okay?" Kakashi asked the blonde as he tilted his chin up and kissed him. The blonde mumbled a yes as he kissed Kakashi back, before pulling away with a smile on his face.

"But first, you have to catch me Kakashi." The blonde yelled out as he ran away from Kakashi. The silver hair male sighed as he began to run for his blonde.


	29. Chapter 29

Okay

Third Person P. O. V.

Naruto stared at his sensei, watching the man spar with Sasuke. It was rather interesting because it seemed Kakashi was not even trying. Of course that pissed Sasuke off, and thus making it more enjoyable for Naruto. But the real reason he couldn't keep his eyes off of the fight, was because of Kakashi Hatake. Yes, Naruto was gay and absolutely proud. And his crush was none other then his sensei.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! I know you can do it!" Sakura screeched out. Naruto smiled at her, finding it cute how she chased after Sasuke. It was kinda like how he chased after Kakashi, except he had little chances in succeeding. He sighed, and continued to watch Kakashi dodge each attack with grace. It reminded him of dancing, but a dangerous dance it was. Naruto hoped the fight would end soon so Naruto could talk to Kakashi, 1 to 1.

"Come on sensei we don't have all day! I want to go eat ramen already" He shouted. Kakashi turned his head and eye smiled before he turned back to Sasuke. It made Naruto happy that he was acknowledged by his sensei, maybe there was hope. All his time of being a genin under Kakashi, he admired him which slowly turned into love. Of course Kakashi most likely saw him as a son, or maybe a comrade.

"Patience Naruto, you need to learn to be patient." Kakashi said in a weirdly happy tone. How dare he mention patience to him as he had none. It wasn't his fault he was impulsive and couldn't wait. Maybe he got that from his parents, so they were at fault, not him. Naruto just sighed in response and sat on the ground to wait the fight out. Sakura mimicked him knowing that Sasuke would not give up until he was almost dead.

In that time Naruto decided to think back on the many times he had tried to get close to Kakashi. He remembered he once slept in the same tent as Kakashi, and said the reason he got close to him was because 'he was a restless sleeper'. Kakashi had questioned it for a bit, but soon let it go seeing as Naruto was restless. Thank god Naruto had rehearsed that lie or maybe Kakashi would have found out he liked him.

The next time was on the mission to the wave. After the fight with Zabuza and Gato's men, Naruto found himself tending to Kakashi's wounds. As the blonde cleaned up the scratches on his chest, his hands lingered a bit too long. It wasn't his fault Kakashi had such a well built body. SO he did what any gay, hormonal teenage boy would do. He decided to get a feel. When Kakashi realized this Naruto just said he was feeling for any more scratches he couldn't see.

Lie after lie, Naruto was very sure Kakashi was catching on to the fact he liked him. Even Sasuke had questioned it, which lead to him coming out. So that could have possibly lead to the spar happening now as the raven said he would spar with Kakashi, and Naruto could get a good look at him. But the blonde was getting rather impatient as he wanted to confess his feelings, and Sasuke was not stopping.

"Tch, I'm still stronger then all of you" Sasuke said as he was finally beaten by Kakashi. Sakura ran towards Sasuke, engulfing him in a hug when she reached him. And surprisingly he didn't push her away, nor did he hug her back. Naruto smiled as he saw the two walk away, leaving him alone with Kakashi. This was his chance, he could come out to him and tell him how he felt. There was no backing out as Naruto already called out for Kakashi and walked towards him.

"I have something very important to tell you Kakashi sensei. It's regarding me and you..." Naruto trailed off as he began to sweat. Kakashi stood in front of him, making it harder to talk. Muscles flexed and his eye glanced down at him. His body sent an involuntary shiver down his spine, and heat darted towards his face. Naruto was now blushing and shaking in front of the man he loved, and he was mortified by it.

"What is it Naruto? Is something the matter? Are you not feeling well, because you seem to be burning up" Kakashi said as he put his hand to Naruto's cheek. The boy almost fainted at the soft touch of Kakashi's hands. He couldn't do this, but he had no choice. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down enough to speak. Kakashi could only stare at his student with worry in his eyes, as it seemed the blonde was troubled by something.

"Well it's just that I am gay Kakashi," the older male didn't look surprised," and I have a crush on you. Before you reject me I just want to say that I know a sensei-genin relationship is taboo, but I can't help it. I like who I like." Naruto finished as he tried to look away from his sensei. Looking into his eyes to see disappointment was something he didn't want. After everything he has went through, losing Kakashi's respect would hit him hard.

"Okay" was the simple word he replied with. Naruto turned to face Kakashi, wondering if he was mad or anything. The older male seemed normal, as if nothing had fazed him. Did he not care Naruto was gay? Or even the fact that he liked him? It kinda hurt seeing such a little reaction come from him, but oh well. He did what he said he would, and he knew what the outcome would be. The blonde turned around and began to walk back home.

"So, I don't get a kiss goodbye?"


	30. Chapter 30

Beach Day

Third Person P. O. V.

Naruto cheered as he had convinced Kakashi to join him in the water. Kakashi had refused since the water happened to be freezing, and he didn't do being cold. But if it made his boyfriend Naruto happy, he could be cold. So Naruto dragged kakashi farther into the water, trying to cheer him up and get him in the mood. So the most reasonable thing, and the one that made sense, he decided to splash him in the face.

"Cheer up Kakashi! We are at a beach, and we are young! Have some fun for once!" Naruto yelled as he continued to splash Kakashi. People watched in amusement at the couple, finding it cute that they were opposites. Kakashi, at the moment, found it weird and was definitely uncomfortable. But Naruto was okay with the attention, he loved it more then anything. So they were quite the opposites. Kakashi began to wonder why he even said yes to going.

"But it is freezing Naruto. I don't want to get cold if I can lay on the beach in the warm sun" Kakashi said in a lazy tone. Naruto just rolled his eyes at how lazy Kakashi could be. The damn man could be such a drag sometimes. Naruto decided to run from kakashi, hopefully that would make him have fun. When Kakashi tried to tell him to stop, Naruto only ran faster and went farther away. And there goes Kakashi's ride home.

"You'll have to catch me Kakashi! I am not leaving until you have some fun, or else I keep going!" Naruto threatened. If Kakashi learned one thing, it was that Naruto fulfilled his promises and threats. It was his word, and he kept it. So Kakashi decided to jog seeing as running would take too much energy. He would need that for later. Naruto was a little disappointed that Kakashi jogged, but it was progress.

"Come on Kakashi, play around! Or else no treats!" Naruto threatened once more as he ran back to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Naruto with a hurt face, hoping he didn't mean it. But he knew very well that Naruto kept his word, meaning he would have to have fun. Naruto smiled in victory, knowing very well Kakashi would have to have fun. So, the blonde splashed him in hopes of starting a water war.

"Oh you are going to get it now Naruto. When I am done, you'll be begging for forgiveness" Kakashi said with a smirk on his face. Naruto laughed as a cocky grin was plastered on his face. He had never lost a water war yet, and didn't plan on doing so either. Kakashi jumped towards Naruto, using his hands to splash him. Of course Naruto attempted to run further into the water, seeing as he would have the advantage.

"You can't beat me Kakashi, so surrender now and I may forgive you. No one has ever beat me at a water war, and certainly you won't either." He yelled in a cocky tone. Kakashi followed the boy deeper in the water, making sure to be careful. The 2 men began to splash each other, giggles escaping them as they tried to dodge the water. Luckily for Naruto, he could sorta run in water, leaving Kakashi with a disadvantage.

"That's no fair Naruto, you can run in water. That's like putting a shark and a duck against each other. And not to forget the duck can't FLY!" Kakashi yelled as he furiously splashed the water. Naruto smiled at his idiotic boyfriend, and decided to end the war. He came up behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. This caused Kakashi to stop his splashing rampage, and turn to face Naruto.

"I hate you so much, you know that right?" Kakashi asked as he kissed Naruto. The blonde just laughed and nodded his head as he wrapped his hands around Kakashi's neck. Oh how he loved the sweet taste of Kakashi's lips against his. And Kakashi missed the plump lips his boyfriend had. The 2 just stood in the water for a minute, both holding onto each other in a tight embrace. Some people wolf whistled at the couple.

"But then again, I love you. But you know," Kakashi pulled away to look Naruto in the eyes," I win this water fight" Kakashi whispered as he dropped Naruto into the water, the boy fully submerging into the water. Kakashi went into a fit of laughter as Naruto had actually fell for that. Never had his boyfriend been as dense or off guard. Hopefully that would teach him a lesson for next time that he shouldn't be messed with.

"That's no fair Kakashi! How dare you just drop me like that... You even got water in my nose you baka!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his nose. Kakashi just laughed and pointed at his boyfriend, calling him a dumbass. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at himself. He had totally deserved that, and it was funny. So they both laughed, Kakashi tearing up while Naruto almost peed.

"We should go make a bathroom stop Kakashi, I have to pee because of you." Naruto said as he began to walk out of the water. Kakashi stopped laughing and followed his boyfriend. He loved being behind Naruto because of the nice view. What could he say, he was a man that loved butts. And it just so happened that Naruto had the ass of a god. And he also had the body of one with his abs and muscles. Eye candy was what he was, and the sweetest kind.

"I told you Naruto, but you didn't listen. Although I will admit I had what you call 'fun'. We should do it again next time" Kakashi said with a goofy grin on his face. Naruto turned back to him, a smile on his face as he nodded his head in agreement. This was why he loved Naruto, he never failed to make him happy.


End file.
